si fuera facil olvidarte
by sakura-chan94
Summary: Ella volvió despues de 3 años para enterarse de que debia casarse con la razón que le hizo huir. Él debia casarse con ella si queria salvar la empresa de su padre. Un error los separo, pero el destino decidio darles una 2da oportunidad, sasusaku
1. prologo

_Hola, e estado leyendo muchos fanfics que me encantaron pero quiero hacer el mío propio._

_Bueno primero que nada quiero decir que esta historia es original de mi autoria y que solo me vaso en los personajes de Naruto, los cuales no me pertenecen a mi._

_- _hola_- _hablan personajes

_"hola" _piensan personajes

_Hola _recuerdos

_**Hola **__sueños_

_(_hola) aclaración o pensamiento mío

Aclarado todo esto, comencemos:

**&&/Prologo/&&**

-se les comunica a los pasajeros que estamos a punto de descender en la ciudad de Tokio, se les suplica se mantengan sentados- esa era la voz de la azafata.

Como es que siempre terminaba aceptando lo que su madre le decía?, simple porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle un "no" por respuesta.

Por cierto, ella era Sakura Haruno, hija de una de las empresarias mas conocidas del mundo en el negocio automovilístico, distinguida físicamente por sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, poseedora un cuerpo envidiable por muchas: complexión mediana, de piel apiñonada y un exuberante pero hermoso cabello rosa.

Además poseía un gran corazón, tan así que de no ser por su intuición, se confiaría de cualquier persona. Pero en parte gracias a ese corazón que no sabe decir que "no" a las personas que aprecia, en este caso, su madre.

Volvería a Tokio, ese lugar que fue testigo de tantas alegrías y tristezas en ella, el lugar donde creció y del cual huyó por motivos que no quería recordar.

A pesar de haber vuelto por petición de su madre, estaba feliz de regresar, y poder volver a ver a sus amigas, se preguntaba tanto como estarían, que tanto habrían cambiado, y la sorpresa que se llevarían todos al verla, bueno, todas menos sus amigas la cuales ya lo sabían, ya que se comunicaban seguido.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, y es que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando descendieron, se apresuró a bajar del avión. Pronto se encontró entre tanta gente pero ninguna la que buscaba, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que la tocaba tímidamente, volteo y vio a una joven aparentemente de su misma edad a quien rápidamente identificó, su nombre: Hinata Hiuga hija de un gran empresario, poseedora una piel nívea y cabello entre negro y azul hasta poco arribe de los hombros, de ojos aperlados y un rostro fino, era una persona muy tímida, menos con sus amigas, ya que con estas mostraba el lado extrovertido que sólo ellas conocían.

Esta vez fue ella quien la abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡Hinata! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, que haces aquí! , Y mi madre?-diciendo esto último buscando a alguien entre la gente

- tu mamá esta en una junta, es por eso que yo estoy aquí- dijo la nívea con mirando la reacción de su mejor amiga.

- ha- respondió la esmeralda con resignaron y desgano- bueno y en que nos vamos a ir- preguntó esta vez con los ánimos de nuevo arriba mientras caminaba a la salida

-en esto- respondió señalando un coche convertible negro muy moderno.

- wow, tal parece que no exagerabas cuando decías que te habían regalado algo grandioso en tus cumpleaños- decía Sakura mientras se sentaba

-claro- respondió la ojiperla mientras arrancaba el coche y conducía hacia su destino

-valla Tokio a cambiado tanto desde que me fui

-si, pues que pensabas después de 3 años- le respondió hinata

-jeje pues si tienes razón- dijo esto para luego perder su mirada en el paisaje, la verdad es que 5 años era mucho tiempo, pero lo que aún no entendía era el porque de la insistencia de su madre porque regresara, pero de algo si estaba segura.

De que su regreso cambiaría mucho su vida.

* * *

_**Se encuentra un joven, de aproximadamente 18 años, en una banca; parece ansioso. El joven es alto de buen cuerpo, su cabello es negro con destellos azules y está desordenado, característico por poseer unos enigmáticos ojos negros, los cuales parecen mirar a todo lados esperando a alguien.**_

_**De repente siente unas manos alrededor de sus ojos que le impedían la visión.**_

_**-me esperabas?- preguntó una voz juguetona, esa voz era hermosa, se sentía tan bien escucharla.**_

_**- claro- le respondió éste-porqué tardaste tanto?**_

_**-tenía cosas que hacer- respondió restándole importancia **_

_**- bueno me vas a soltar o que- preguntó desesperado, ya quería verla, besarla, y tenerla en sus brazos.**_

_**- claro pero primero- dijo esto colocándose en frente sin quitar sus manos dándole un beso en los labios, beso que él no rechazó**_**.**

_**- te amo- dijo él. –yo también-respondió la chica.**_

_**Ella empezó a quitar sus manos, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos verdes esmeralda, luego…**_

Se despertó de repente. ¿Qué avía sido todo eso?, quien era esa chica?, porque sentía que la conocía?, y lo más importante, ¿porqué le había dicho "te amo",?

No definitivamente ese no podía ser mas que una pesadilla. Por favor él Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más deseado en toda la universidad, quien es considerado el chico mas frío, el chico que nunca se relaciona con una chica que no sea por pura diversión y eso ellas lo saben.

Definitivamente eso era sólo un sueño, el nunca diría esas palabras a nadie, él no creía en el amor, no desde que…

-¡Sasuke!- la voz de su madre interrumpe sus pensamientos, pronto se da cuenta que ya es de mañana y ¡demonios! Tenía que ir a la universidad y aún no estaba listo, en sima se le hacía tarde. Todo por estar pensando en tonterías, seguro que ese sueño sólo era eso, un sueño

Se alistó y bajo rápidamente ala cocina:

-hijo no comerás- le pregunta su madre

- no mamá no tengo tiempo-dijo éste con desgano- se me hace tarde-

-está bien pero cuando regreses tenemos que hablar-dijo su medre con un tono serio, poco usual en ella, pues regularmente es una persona muy alegre y consentidora, debía ser muy serio para que le hablara así.

-esta bien-dijo Sasuke un poco extrañado por la manera en que su madre la hablo, pero ya se enteraría.

Salió y se montó en su coche negro con detalles en azul marino, y se dirigió a la universidad.

No sabía porque pero no podía sacarse ese sueño de la cabeza, por mas tonto que fuera. Sobretodo porque esos ojos que vio sólo podían pertenecerles a una persona, y esa persona estaba muy lejos de él ahora.

O eso era lo que él pensaba, ninguno de los dos tenía idea que sus caminos se volverían a cruzar, por algo más que sólo una casualidad.

* * *

Se encontraba camino a su nueva casa en el coche de Hinata

"no puedo creer que mi madre me haya obligado a dejar mis estudios en Estados Unidos, pero bueno, sea lo que sea que haya originado esto tendré que esperar a ver a mi madre para exigirle una explicación" se decía resoplando la pelirosa.

-estoy muy feliz de que hayas regresado Sakura-Chan- le decía una muy sonriente Hinata ^.^

-yo también, y dime como han estado las chicas en mi ausencia, no han podido vivir sin mi verdad- preguntaba con arrogancia la oji-verde.

-pues hemos podido sobrellevar las cosas pero no era lo mismo sin ti- respondía la oji-perla agregándole mucho drama.

-jajajajaja…- se empezaron a reír las dos.

* * *

Mientras en la ciudad de Tokio, se ve pasar un convertible negro-azulado, un volvo, que conducía a gran velocidad, deteniéndose abruptamente en una enorme mansión, con un portón de rendija que dejaba ver el hermoso jardín bien cuidado. Se ve como sale de esta un chico, de aproximadamente 18 años, desde la puerta va gritando:

-¡teme!- chillaba él, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de dos importantes empresarios, y un chico muy extravertido y espontáneo, de cabellera rubia, piel apiñonada, unos exuberantes ojos azules y un cuerpo escultural (aunque no tanto como Sasuke).

- no chilles dobe!- contestaba irritado el ojinegro.

- amargado ¬.¬

- ¬.¬*

Y entre miradas asesinas, insultos, burlas(Sasuke), y tonterías cometidas por cierto rubio escandaloso, el auto de Sasuke se dirige a su destino (esto ya parece reportaje ¬.¬U)

* * *

En una cafetería a aproximadamente 2 cuadras de ahí, se encontraban 2 chicas platicando amenamente.

Una de ellas de cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura y con un fleco de lado, complexión mediana, unos ojos de azul intenso y buen cuerpo. Su nombre: Ino , hija de fotógrafos reconocidos en todo el mundo, una chica de carácter bipolar, pues de momento esta feliz y al instante esta enojada, pero gran amiga y confidente, es la mejor amiga de Sakura ya que se conocen desde niñas.

La otra es una chica de cabello castaño peinado en dos bolitas (ahorita no se como llamarles pero ya han de saber), una a cada lado y con un fleco lado por lado (tampoco se como describirlo XD), de complexión un poco mas alta que la rubia y con curvas bien definidas y de ojos marrones.

Tenten era su nombre, una chica muy divertida, las traviesa de su grupo podría decirse. Pero suele sentirse menos que ellas ya que nunca alguien se a fijado en ella (o eso es lo que ella piensa), ella fue la última en unirse al grupo, y sabe como hacer sentir mejor a sus amigas, siempre sacándoles una sonrisa.

- a que horas llegarán hinata y la frentuda- preguntaba con aburrimiento la rubia.

- vamos Ino no te impacientes ya hinata debe estar en camino con Sakura- intentaba tranquilizar Tenten –además no creo que a Sakura de agrade que le digas frentuda- volvía a hablar la castaña.

- y que tiene de malo que le diga así- replicaba la rubia - después de todo es la verdad es una frentuda.

-a quien le dises frentuda?, cerda- se escucho una voz detrás de la ojiazul, Tenten escupió todo el café que tenia en la boca en esos momentos, mientras Ino giraba su cabeza lentamente, y olvidando lo dicho antes, se paro rápidamente de la silla y se le aventó enzima a la pelirosa.

- Sakura!- decía esta- que bueno que estas aquí, no sabes como te extrañe frentuda.

- y no sabes lo que yo las extrañe a todas- respondía devolviendo el abrazo- pero quítate que pesas mucho- se quejaba.

-oye!, - se defendía con un puchero la rubia.

- bueno basta de tonterías- decía la castaña- Sakura que bueno que estas aquí!- dijo mientras abrazaba a la ya mencionada.

- yo también estoy feliz de volver a verlas- respondía con alegría Sakura.

Así siguieron platicando y disfrutando de se reencuentro.

* * *

Mientras

De regreso con Sasuke y Naruto.

El auto de Sasuke se habia estacionado en lo que parece ser un restaurante 5 estrellas.

-camina dobe- dice Sasuke.

-¡si!..., ¡oye! – responde el rubio

Al entrar se dirigen a una mesa donde ya están dos chicos mas

El primero, de tez blanca y cabello negro un poco corto y peinado, de estatura un poco alta, ojos negros de un tono mas neutral que el de Sasuke. Su nombre: Sai, él es primo de Sasuke (en este finc lo es) y sus padres tienen una asociación con los padres de éste (Sasuke), hasta hace unos 3 años, él y su primo comenzaron a ser amigos de verdad, cuando se integraron al equipo de futbol de la prepa (ya que antes solo se trataban como conocidos) y desde entonces se llevan mas, suele ser poco expresivo con las personas que a penas conoce. Antes de conocer a su novia, Ino, era como una persona que no sabía de sentimientos, pero después de 6 años de relación ahora era como si todos los sentimientos que desconocía surgieran de repente, a tal grado de llegar a ser a veces sumamente sentimental (lo se, esto de que Sai sea sentimental es raro de imaginar, pero mi historia así lo necesita, intenten imaginarlo).

El segundo era Neji Hiuga, un chico de tez albina, ojos platinados, cabellera castaña larga y atada en una coleta.

Sus padres murieron en un accidente y su tío se encargó de él desde pequeño. Es un chico inteligente y muy perfeccionista; tanto que llega a ser arrogante y parece carecer de sentimientos, pero en el fondo ha guardado mucho dolor, el cual no le gusta mostrar a nadie.

- valla, hasta que llegan- menciona el ojiperla

- mhp- "contesta" el pelinegro.

- vamos Neji solo fueron 5 minutos- decía Naruto restándole importancia.

- déjalo ya vez que a don cero retrasos no se le puede hacer esperar – se burlaba Sai.

- al menos yo no me pongo a llorar cada vez que discuto con mi novia- contraataco Neji

- bueno chicos ya basta no armen un alboroto estamos en un restaurante ^.^U- intentaba calmar la situación el rubio.

- mhp, y se puede saber para que nos citaron?- preguntaba el pelinegro con claro aburrimiento.

- bueno, es que mañana es el partido de mi novia y sus amigas, y ella quiere que la valla a ver- hablaba Sai.

- y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros- preguntaba el ojiazul.

- bueno que quería saber si me pueden acompañar, digo para no aburrirme, además va a jugar Hinata- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando al rubio picadamente.

- en serio? no se diga mas iremos dattevayo- decía con emoción Naruto.

- por mi no hay problema, de todas formas Tenten ya me había invitado- menciono el Hiuga despreocupado.

- estas seguro que tu y Tenten solo son amigos- ahora era el turno de Naruto para mirar pícaramente a Neji.

- ella es solo mi amiga- dijo Neji muy seguro (o eso aparentó).

- puede ser pero creo que ella no te ve de esa manera- menciono Sai.

- que tratas de decir- dijo Neji enojado.

- como sea se olvidan de mi- interrumpió Sasuke -que les hace pensar que yo quiero ir- dijo. De repente el celular de éste comenzó a sonar.

- que pasa mamá – pregunto el pelinegro contestando la llamada.

_- Sasuke, lo siento cariño pero hoy saldré a cenar con una amiga y no podremos platicar-_ respondió la madre de Sasuke.

- si bien madre- contestó.

_- pero no hagas planes para mañana porque tu padre y yo te queremos llevar a conocerla-_ informó.

- y porque no hoy?- preguntó extrañado el chico, "si van a ir a conocerlos porque no los conozco hoy y ya" se preguntaba mentalmente.

- _este, porque primero tenemos que hablar en privado de cosas que ya te enteraras, bueno te dejo y cuídate-_ y sin mas colgó.

Dejo el celular en su bolsillo.

Últimamente su madre se comportaba muy extraña.

-"quienes serán esos amigos de los que hablara?"- se preguntó.

- bueno Sasuke que dices vas o no- preguntó Sai.

- lo siento pero justamente mi madre me marco para que no hiciera planes, quiere presentarme a unos amigos suyos y de mi padre, además de todas formas no quien querría ir a ver un partido donde chicas pretenden "jugar" futbol- diciendo lo ultimo con burla.

- te recuerdo que estas hablando de mi novia- dijo Sai muy serio.

- lo se- dijo el pelinegro parándose de la mesa- ya me voy –recuerden estar en "**el** **konoha**" antes de las 8:30.

Y sin mas se subió a su volvo y se fue, tenía mucho que hacer hoy en la noche.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando la puerta por conde salió el albino con curiosidad, ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente a Sasuke?, actuaba muy extraño.

- bueno chicos yo tengo que ir a ver a mi novia- interrumpió Sai- quede de verme con ella, nos vemos- dijo esto ultimo parándose y yéndose.

- si bueno yo también me voy, tengo que verme también con mi novia- dijo Neji inexpresivo.

- guau, si que te notas emocionado- menciono Naruto con sarcasmo.

- es que últimamente a estado muy manipuladora, no me deja en paz- dijo Neji fastidiado.

- pues la verdad a mi nunca me agrado- dijo el rubio.

- te recuerdo que ella es aun mi novia- dice un fastidiado Neji- ya me voy. Y sin mas se fue

- ese Neji- decía el ojiazul cuando- aaa… malditos siempre me dejan a mi para pagar la cuenta

* * *

Tratare de actualizar pronto y cualquier recomendación Tratare de actualizar pronto y cualquier recomendación es bien recibida.

Adiós ^-^


	2. recuerdos

**&&/Capitulo 1: recuerdos/&&**

Iban en el coche de hinata hacia la que una vez fue su casa, solo iba por un poco de ropa que su madre le compro, no pensaba quedarse ahí, se iría a casa de hinata, pues sus recuerdos no eran los mas gratos que digamos en la que alguna vez fue su casa, pero si una de las razones de su huida de esa ciudad.

**°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°**

_Se encontraban un grupo de cuatro chicas, de unos 14 años hablando sobre su vida y sus cosas, cuando una rubia de ojos azules, le pregunta a una chica pelirosa de ojos esmeralda que se veía un poco decaída:_

_- oye frentona que tienes, estas muy callada y triste – decía Ino con preocupación, pocas eran las veces que veía a su amiga tan decaída._

_- chicas- dijo sakura con voz ahogada- ya no aguanto mas, hace poco me entere de cómo murió verdaderamente mi padre, y ahora las peleas en casa aumentan cada vez más- dijo porfin desahogándose en brazos de su amiga._

_- tranquila sakura-chan ya veras que esto solo es temporal- intentaba animarla una peliazul- pero porque tanto pleito?_

_- seguramente su "adorado" tio, la serpiente esa es la culpable no?- espeto con rencor una castaña, tenten._

_- chicas, no se que hacer- hipo sakura – mi madre no esta conmigo, mi tio cada dia mas estricto y egoísta, ya no lo soporto, me siento tan sola._

_- que!- espeto Ino- y que somos nosotras un cero a la izquierda o que- dijo aparentemente ofendida- sabes que estamos contigo siempre- esta vez con un tono calmado y maternal- y también sabes que si tu mamá no esta contigo es porque esta trabajando con todo para darte lo que mas te merezcas, animo!_

_-claro! Y sabes que en el momento que quieras, podemos darle una escarmentada a la serpiente esa que tienes como tío- hablo tenten._

_- ya veras que las cosas se solucionan pronto- dijo una comprensiva hinata- además, como tu dices, todo pasa por una razón no?_

_- tienen razón, gracias chicas, no se que aria sin ustedes- dijo la pelirosa abrazando a las 3._

**°°°°°°°°°°Fin flashback°°°°°°°°°**

Sonrió con nostalgia, si que había extrañado a sus amigas, ellas siempre estuvieron con ella en los peores momentos tanto como en los mejores. Pero tuvo que dejarlas por un motivo mucho, mucho mayor.

**°°°°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°°°**

_Corria por el pasillo , se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a la clase de matemáticas, y el profe no era muy condescendiente que digamos con la puntualidad._

_Estaba doblando un pasillo cuando choco con algo, o mejor dicho alguien._

_- lo siento no vi por donde iba- se disculpo la pelirosa_

_Entonces vio aun chico un poco mas alto que ella, llevaba el uniforme, era delgado pero se veía de buen porte, su piel pálida y que contrataban con su cabello azabache y unos ojos negros muy profundos. Ya lo había visto antes, era un chavo de su misma edad pero sus clases nunca coincidían._

_El chico parecía sorprendido y a la vez avergonzado, solo alcanzo a pedir una disculpa e irse lo mas rápido que podía._

_Sakura lo veía entre curiosa y confundida, nunca le había llamado la intención ese chico, aunque algunas chicas decían que era guapo, y no lo negaba, ella no era una chica muy superficial._

_Pero su actitud fue lo que le confundió, ella lo veía como un chico playboy de esos que les encantan que las mujeres lo sigan, y hasta llego a pensar que en el momento en que tropezó con el, este empezaría a hacer insinuaciones, sin embargo, contraste a lo que ella pensó, el chico salió casi disparado como una bala en cuanto la vio, como tímido._

_Si definitivamente ese chico la confundió, tanto que el resto de la clase ni siquiera presto atención a lo dicho por el profe, pensando en ese chico y su actitud. Quizá lo juzgó mal por su físico, valla y ella que creía que no era superficial._

_Los días siguientes se dedico a prestar atención al chico, solo para descubrir si era verdad lo que pensaba, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que siempre que lo veía, este estaba casi siempre solo y casi nunca hablaba con nadie. Mas con un chico rubio que parecía tan distinto a él._

_Pasó el tiempo, y mientras mas pasaba ella mas se interesaba en ese chico, había descubierto que su nombre era Sasuke, que siempre que estaba nervioso revolvía sus cabellos azabaches, que era un chico tímido y que le encantaba jugar futbol._

_Poco después se dio cuneta de que se chico le empezaba a gustar, no supo como ni cuando pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba clabadisima con él. Sus amigas no tardaron en darse cuenta, y para su sorpresa, descubrió algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza._

_- es tu primo!- dijo, perdón grito, una sorprendida pelirosa._

_- hei un poco mas fuerte creo que no te escucharon al otro lado de la ciudad- dijo con sarcasmo Ino._

_- si, es mi primo- dijo Sai, el novio de Ino, un chico alto, delgado, cabello corto azabache, y ojos negros que contrataban con su piel palida._

_- por dios sakura, que no notas el parecido- pregunto una incrédula Ino._

_- mmm… ahora que lo dices- la verdad no se había fijado pero el novio de su amiga tenia un gran parecido con Sasuke, pero ella era demasiado distraída para darse cuenta._

_- el es muy tímido, aunque no lo parezca, y sobre todo con las chicas, aunque mas bien creo que no quiere saber de ellas desde…- comenzaba a decir Sai._

_- desde que, como que no quiere saber de chicas?.- pregunto sakura entre ansiosa y nerviosa._

_- pues hace un tiempo, el tuvo una novia, mitzuki se llamaba, como el era muy tímido casi nunca la buscaba, pero la quería, sin embargo un dia que el salía de clases la encontró besándose con otro chico, ella argumento que él no la llenaba pues siempre que se besaban era porque ella lo besaba y que necesitaba un chico mas arriesgado. Desde entonces no a querido saber nada de chicas, dice que no quiere volverse a enamorar- concluyo Sai con culpa, sabia que eso le quitaría las esperanzas a su amiga._

_Y efectivamente así era, sakura se encontraba inmóvil, no solo era poco probable que pudiera acercarse a él, sino que era imposible que pudieran ser algo._

_Todas sus esperanzas se desboronaron en ese momento, ella no tenía ni siquiera una oportunidad._

**°°°°°°°°Fin flashback°°°°°°°°**

- hay sakura ya llegamos- le decía hinata sacándola de su trance, y lo agradecía era mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

Llego, saco la ropa que había y algunas cosas mas, salió lo mas pronto que pudo y subió de nuevo al coche, su amiga arranco y condujo hacia la casa de los hyuga, sabia que haber regresado no era lo mejor, pero era necesario (según su madre), sabia que la razón por la que se fue probablemente siguiera en esa ciudad, pero lo peor era que ni siquiera había podido olvidarla del modo que quería.

Solo esperaba no tener que enfrentarlo tan pronto.

Lo que ella no sabia era que tendría que hacerlo mas pronto de lo que se esperaba, y de la peor de las maneras:

Casándose con él.

_

* * *

_

Holaaaaaa…

_Antes que nada disculpa!, se que me la pase de huevona y que no había subido nada, pero tengo motivos._

_Mis "queridos" profesores , 3 de ellos, nos dejaron tres antologías, que tenia que entregar en la misma semana, y ahí me ben apurada para terminarlos todos._

_Quizá si tuve tiempo de leer fincs y dejar un review pero nada mas_

_Bueno espero que les guste este capi, ya se sabe como sakura se empezó a interesar en Sasuke, pero aun quedan muchas cosas que aclarar, asi que no se lo pierdan_

_Y tratare de actualizar mas pronto._

_Bueno besos y byeeee_

_Dejen su review plis es mi alimento ( no querrán matarme de hambre y ser asesinos verda?)_

_Bueno ahora si _

_Adiossssssss!_


	3. cuando te conocí

**&&/Capitulo 2: Cuando te conocí/&&**

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, mas conocida como Tenten caminaba por el parque central de la ciudad de Tokio, iba distraída pensando en cierto chico de ojos perlados.

Si, ella, Tenten Ayama (no se su apellido o si tiene alguno paro en este fic será este su apellido) estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, Neji Hyuga, aunque éste solo pudiera verla como eso, su mejor amiga.

Pero claro, como fijarse en ella, era una chica poco femenina, pues aunque tuviera un buen cuerpo (según sus amigas) lo escondía bajo unos jeans un poco holgados, y una playera medio suelta. Y es que ella así lo prefería, ya que le ropa ajustada y corta le parecía muy incomoda.

Aunque de no ser por eso, quizá nunca se habría vuelto amiga de Neji.

**°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°**

_Una chica de unos 14 años corría por la calle lo más rápido que podía, llevaba unos pantalones holgados al igual que su playera, y una gorra que cubría sus cabellos, huía de unos chicos mayores que ella, de unos 18 años, que le estaban molestando por su atuendo de _

"_marimacha"._

_Ella no les había prestado la menor atención, cuando estos de pronto la tomaron del brazo, uno incluso dijo:_

_- vamos NIÑA, nosotros podemos enseñarte a ser una verdadera mujer, no quieres saber?- le había preguntado uno con malicia mientras la devoraba con la mirada. Ella solo alcanzo a zafarse como pudo y salir corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban._

_Pero para su mala suerte, termino en un callejón sin salida._

_Los tipos se acercaron con claras intenciones y ella solo pudo gritar todo lo que pudo pidiendo ayuda hasta que le taparon la boca._

_Estaba segura, esos tipos le harían daño, no era estúpida, la iban a violar. Cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza, que se oculto bajo la gorra, esperando que todo terminara. Pero de pronto una voz resonó en el callejón._

_- déjenlo en paz- había dicho una voz, sin embargo ella no levanto la vista, sintió como era soltada y caía al suelo._

_- y que piensas hacer si no lo hacemos- pregunto el que parecía ser el líder._

_- esto idiota- respondió la voz. Solo escucho golpes y más golpes, pues no se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo. Seguramente quien le había defendido ya estaría muerto, pues era uno contra 3 tipos._

_Pronto sintió unos pasos acercarse, se encogió abrazando sus piernas y sollozando, esperando que fuera uno de los tios que la bia acosado y terminara su propósito, pero en ves de eso, escucho la misma voz que le había defendido._

_- estas bien?- le pregunto, ella alzo por fin la vista, observando al que sería su salvador._

_Un chico alto, le calculaba su misma edad, de complexión delgada pero no flacucho, ojos perlados, y su cabello marrón amarrado en una coleta. Era muy guapo debía admitir, sin embargo su voz la saco de su distracción._

_- hey te he dicho que si te encuentras bien- repitió el ojiperla._

_- eee si gracias…- dijo la chica esperando le dijese su nombre._

_- Neji – respondió el chico- y tu? _

_- Tenten- respondió esta._

_- no crees que es un nobre afeminado para un chico?._

_Chico?, le había dicho chico?_

_- no soy un chico soy un achica imbécil- le respondió fríamente mirándole a los ojos._

_El chico se mostro sorprendido por la revelación, y fijándose mejor en la joven que en frente de el de encontraba, pudo ver que sus rasgos eran demasiado finos para ser los de un varón, y su vos era muy aguda. Sin embargo se preguntaba porque vestía así._

_- entonces porque vistes así?- la pregunta salió casi por inercia._

_- que una no puede vestirse como se le de la gana?- bufo la chica._

_Después de eso, Neji se ofreció a acompañarla por si los tipos, que habían huido, se volvían a aparecer._

Sonrió, llegó hasta un árbol que estaba en ese parque y se recostó mientras recordaba lo que había pasado después:

_Descubrieron que tenían gustos parecidos y que no se conocían porque el iba a otra secundaria. Sin embargo Tenten tenía una duda._

_- oye, em, ti eres familiar de hinata Hyuga?- pregunto mirando a Neji que caminaba junto a ella. El chico paro en seco y pregunto._

_- la conoces?, es mi prima- respondió el susodicho_

_- que si la conozco?, lcaro es una de mis mejores amigas- dijo la castaña_

_- de verdad?- pregunto Neji, después de todo su prima casi no se llevaba con nadie, pues era muy tímida._

_- si, es una chica muy tímida pero en cuando entras en confianza es mas abierta- respondió con una sonrisa._

_Neji no sabia porque, pero la chica le daba confianza así que decidió creerle._

_El tiempo pasó y aunque Neji y tenten no se veían muy seguido, gracias alas constantes visitas de la castaña a la mansión Hyuga se hicieron buenos amigos, y casualmente cuando entraron a la prepa les toco juntos. Fue entonces cuando se volvieron los mejores amigos._

_Ella conocía sus problemas, y el sus debilidades._

**°°°°°°°°Fin flashback°°°°°°°°**

Tenten había dejado los pantalones holgados, por unos jeans un poco mas femeninos pero igual cómodos, y las playeras igualmente holgadas por blusas normales, se había amarrado su cabello, ya que estaba largo , en dos chonguitos (ya ustedes saben cuales no?), pero seguía siendo la misma chica que Neji conoció en aquel callejón.

Neji ahora estaba mas grande, su rostro había madurado tanto como él, era uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio, y el hecho de que ella fuera su mejor amiga causaba los celos de muchas de sus admiradoras, y hasta de incluso _su novia._

Si, Neji Hyuga, su mejor amigo, el chico del cual esta enamorada, tiene novia.

Ese es otro motivo por el cual sabe nunca será suyo, además, su novia es todo lo contrario a ella. Es bonita, muy femenina y una completa cabeza hueca superficial, pero aún así tenia a Neji como novio, y no como su mejor amigo.

Se sentía tan frustrada

-Neji- suspiró cerrando los ojos con frustración.

- que- respondió una voz a su espalda.

Mientras tanto:

Un chico de cabello azabache conducía en su auto, cuando al pasar por una escuela, una secundaria, donde él estudio para ser exactos.

Detuvo su auto justo en la entrada de ésta.

Cuantos recuerdos le traía este lugar, recuerdo que a pesar de querer olvidar, están tan presentes en su vida tal como si hubieran pasada ayer.

**°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°**

_Un chico de cabellos azabaches caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos, se le estaba haciendo tarde para la clase de gimnasia, pero no era que le importase mucho._

_Pero al doblar una esquina sintió "algo" chocar con él. Al bajar la vista descubrió una mata de cabellos rosa, se sonrojó, sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese cabello._

_Ella subió la vista, y él vio sus ojos esmeralda._

_- "son mas hermosos de cerca"- pensó._

_La chica se disculpó por estar distraída y haber chocado con él, mientras éste solo podía pensar que su voz era la mas hermosa de todas._

_Cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, apenas pudo pedir unas disculpas atropelladamente para luego salir casi corriendo del lugar._

_Cuando se vio fuera de la vista de la pelirosa, se recargo en una pared._

_Su corazón no dejaba de latir, y no era precisamente por la carrera que hizo al alejarse de ella._

_¿Por qué? ¿Porque justo ahora que había decidido no volver a enamorarse tenia que aparecer ella con sus sonrisas cautivadoras y esos ojos que cautivan a cualquiera?_

_Desde el primer momento en que la vio el el pasillo de la escuela platicando con sus amigas, le cautivaron su sonrisa sincera, sus ojos esmeraldas: tan hechizantes que hipnotizan a cualquiera, llenos de pureza, una alegría casi inquebrantable, pero con un halo de tristeza gritando por ser escuchada, invitándole a descubrir el porque de esa tristeza._

_Desde que la conoció, y aunque no lo quisiera, estuvo al pendiente de ella: sabia su nombre, que era distraída y despistada, lo cual en ocasiones la hacia ver torpe, aunque para el eso no era un defecto, sino que la hacia ver más inocente y frágil. Sabía que era una chica inteligente, risueña y que no le gustaba ver tristes a sus amigas ni a nadie que apreciara. Era valiente y entusiasta, nunca se daba por vencida y se reía de su propia torpeza._

_Él por el contrario era solitario, pues era muy tímido. Tenía chicas detrás de él, aunque no le gustara, pero solo les atraía su físico, pues luego de conocer su actitud poco social se iban alejando de él._

_Solo tenia un amigo: Naruto, un chico d rubio de ojos azules, muy contrario a él, pues éste era súper hiperactivo y muy amiguero, aunque regularmente hacia el ridículo, pero era el único que lo conocía de verdad y no se alejaba._

_Decía que era su mejor amigo, y aunque este no lo reconociera, también lo consideraba así._

_Naruto se había percatado de las constantes miradas de Sasuke a sakura, y había insistido en que se acercara, que no tenía porque cerrarse tanto y que además, sakura era una gran chica._

_Pero Sasuke no tenía ese valor, ni siquiera aunque decidiera darse la oportunidad de no cerrarse a enamorarse. Porque aunque no lo quisiera, así era._

_No sabia que hacer, el tiempo pasaba y el no podía sacársela de la cabeza, por el contrario ya ni siquiera se podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Por el día contaba los minutos para verla, y aunque fuera de lejos, contemplar su sonrisa, eso le bastaba para estar bien._

_Y por las noches, soñaba con acercarse a ella, poder ver esos ojos más de cerca y descubrir el secreto que guardan. Tocar esa piel que parecía tan suave y delicada como la porcelana, y poder besar esos labios que prometían ser tan cálidos y dulces que nunca se cansaría de ellos._

_Se veía tan distraído, que incluso su hermano mayor, Itachi, le preguntaba que le pasaba, pues nunca lo había visto de esa manera._

_Sasuke le comento lo que le estaba pasando, y su hermano entendiendo su situación, le había aconsejado que no se cerrara y que intentara acercarse a ella._

_Sin embargo, no sabia que hacer, por un lado quería acercarse a ella pero por el otro lado tenia miedo de que pasara lo mismo que con las otras: que después de conocer su personalidad se alejaban de él. No quería que ella hiciera lo mismo._

_Pero después de lo sucedido esa mañana, se dio cuneta de que sakura lo observaba de vez en cuando, primero con curiosidad, pero después de un tiempo, sus miradas estaban cargadas de un sentimiento que el no supo descifrar._

_-" que tanto me vera?, creerá que soy raro?, se habrá dado cuenta de lo que me pasa con ella?- eran preguntas que se hacia le ojinegro cada ves que la descubría mirándole._

_Naruto, quien también se había percatado de las miradas que la pelirosa se echaba a su amigo, le insistía en que ella también estaba interesada en él. Y aunque Sasuke quería creerle a su amigo, no podía estar seguro de ello, y no quería ilusionarse. Después de todo ellos eran tan distintos._

**°°°°°°°°Fin flashback°°°°°°°°**

Se recargo del asiento de su coche. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Últimamente la recordaba mucho, incluso soñaba con _ella_. Pero ¿por qué? Se suponía que ese era asunto olvidado, o eso quería creer.

No quería recordarla, saber de ella, después de tanto tiempo, lo único que quería es olvidarla.

Sin embargo el destino tenía preparado algo distinto para él, algo que jamás se podría imaginar ni en sus sueños.

* * *

Holaaaaaa….

Esta ves no tarde ni media semana, aunque si dejo este capitulo es porque probablemente no pueda subir ninguno esta semana, pues el lunes empiezan los exámenes y estaré muy ocupada. Así que me dije que no podía dejarles tanto tiempo con la incertidumbre jejeje…

Por eso decidí apurarme y hacer este capi, pues veo que me están respondiendo bien, asi que muchas gracias!

Por cierto, ya vieron que va a haber nejiten, pero también habrá naruhina, saino, aun no se si pondré shikatema, y si pongo creo que será leve, pero bueno, también vieron el punto de vista de Sasuke, pero como ya dije anteriormente, aún falta mucho por descubrir.

También habran notado que el capitulo esta mas grande que el anterior para que no me extrañen tanto jeje.

Quiero agradecer a:

**Setsuna17:** gracias!, fuiste la primera en darme un review, así que gracias por tu apoyo y espero te guste este capi

**Yoss:** también gracias!, por tus dos review, ya ves esta ves no te hice esperar, así que aquí tienes el tercer capi espero me dejes tu opinión y me digas que opinas.

**-Sakuritah- : **muchas gacias por leer y que bueno que te guste!, creí que por ser mi primer fic casi no gustaría pero me agrada que al menos a ustedes si.

**ArcadiaCullen: **muchas gracias por tu review y espero ya estés leyendo el fic y te guste, espero tu opinión.

**Uchiha Em: **pues gracias por no dejar que me muera, pues si no, ¿Quién le va a seguir a la historia? Jeje, gracias y aquí tinenes el tercer capitulo, disfrutalo!.

**lili_Cherry-uchiha: **que bueno que te facinara, de verdad, me halagas, y pues ya ves que Sasuke si le correspondo a sakura, pero aun falta para que se sepa el porque de su empeño por estar separados, asi que sigue leyendo y no te lo pierdas.

**tania56:** que bueno que te gustara, y pues ya ves, espero haberte sorprendido esta vez también, también espero tu comentario sobre este capi.

**fayuka1010: **mira! Ya ves que no demore nada en hacer este capi, y mira que esta mas largo que el anterior, bueno, que chido que te guste, ojala siga siendo así y espero tu review.


	4. confeciones de una chica timida

**&&/Capitulo 3: Confesiones de una chica tímida/&&**

Se encontraba en la casa Hyuga, los padres de Hinata no habían puesto objeción alguna en que se quedara un tiempo con ella, hasta que su mamá le dijera donde se quedarían, ya que habían vendido la casa por razones obvias (los recuerdos que en ella habitaban).

Ahora que lo pensaba, su madre estaba actuando rara con respecto a donde se mudarían, pues no la había querido contar absolutamente nada.

- ya terminamos de instalar tus cosas sakura-chan- la saco de sus pensamientos la peliazul.

- si- contestó muy satisfecha.

- oye, no te gustaría acompañarnos a las chicas y mi esta noche a una discoteca muy famosa al otro lado de la ciudad? Aunque entendería si estas muy cansada.

- hasta la pregunta ofende mi queridísima Hinata, claro que me gustaría ir. Pero una duda, ¿desde cuando a ti te gusta ir a las discos?- pregunto curiosa la pelirosa. Pues que recordara, eran pocas las veces que salía con sus amigas a alguna fiesta.

- hee… bu-bueno y-yo- tartamudeo- pues las chicas me convencieron de que no son tan malas después de todo- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¬-¬ que me ocultas Hinata. A mi no me engañas hay algo que no me quieres decir- pregunto ágilmente – es que acaso ya no confías en mi?- puso la cara mas triste que siempre usaba cuando quería conseguir algo.

- U.U esta bien te lo diré- dijo Hinata resignándose. Suspiró. Al fin y al cabo se lo terminarían diciendo las chicas- veras. Hay un chico que siempre va con sus amigos, no se si lo recuerdas, iba con nosotros en la secundaria- sakura dio un respingo al oír esas palabras, sin embargo la ojiperla estaba tan concentrada en relatar lo sucedido que no se dio cuenta- es rubio de ojos azules, se llama Naruto y… sakura?

Pero la chica ya no la escuchaba

_Rubio _

_Ojos azules_

_La secundaria_

_Naruto_

Si que lo conocía, fueron buenos amigos antes de que él se convirtiera en el único amigo que _él_ tenía.

- dime Hinata, quienes son sus amigos-pregunto con voz ahogada.

Hinata se quedo estática, quizás no debió contarle eso, sabia que ello representaba recordarle su pasado, pero estaba tan distraída contándole quien era, que no se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus palabras.

- contéstame Hinata.

- pues, mi primo Neji, Sai y hem Sasu…-

- ya entendí- interrumpió, lo ultimo que quería era oír su nombre.

- lo siento se que ni debí, lo siento- se disculpo la peliazul.

- no hay problema, y dime como fue que te empezó a interesar- pregunto con curiosidad, era mejor cambiar de tema.

- pues…

**°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°**

_Se encontraba como siempre en clase de literatura, no era una chica muy aplicada, pero literatura era su clase favorita, y por eso era la mejor en esa clase. Lo único malo era que no compartía esa clase con sus amigas._

_El profesor hablaba sobre el tema de la semana "William Shakespeare: Romeo y Julieta" _(see ya se que es un tema muy visto pero no por eso deja de ser bueno)_. Le encantaba ese libro, lo había leído 10 veces por lo que no tendría que escuchar mucho al profe._

_Le encantaba el romance tan apasionado que demuestra Romeo por Julieta, y el sacrifico por Julieta al creer muerto a su nunca se había enamorado, por eso se aferraba a imaginar el amor que en los libro leía, esperando el día que su Romeo llegara._

_- joven Uzumaki, quisiera decirme de que estamos hablando?- la vos del profesor la saco de sus pensamientos._

_Al voltear la cabeza hacia donde el profesor mantenía la vista fija, se encontró con un chico rubio que se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en la banca y las manos alrededor de ésta. En pocas palabras, el chico estaba dormido._

_- ¡UZUMAKI!- grito el profesor ya estando a un lado del susodicho. El cual salto prácticamente de su banca con una expresión de susto._

_- q-que pasa profe- pregunto el chico nervioso. Se había quedado dormido en clase de literatura, otra vez._

_La verdad no era que no le gustara la clase, pero le aburría de sobremanera. Nunca entendía al profesor, y estaba a punto de reprobar la materia, lo cual no era bueno si quería participar en el campeonato de futbol que se avecinaba._

_Mientras, Hinata no movía sus ojos del chico, nunca había reparado en él hasta ahora, pues estaba muy concentrada siempre prestando atención al profe que apenas concia unos cuantos con los que compartía esa clase._

_El chico era alto, rubio, de ojos azules, y con un cuerpo envidiable (aunque claro, no mejor que el de Sasuke _x_), se sonrojo solo de pensar eso._

_Hasta que escucho la vos del profesor._

_- como que que pasa, llevo toda la clase explicando la obra de William Shakespeare y usted dormido- exclamo con furia el profe- sebe que si sigue así reprobara la materia y eso le perjudicara mucho. Así que como lo veo, tiene dos opciones o pone atención a mi clase o reprueba._

_- pero profesor, no es que no me guste su clase, es que es muy difícil entenderlo cuando usted lo explica- alego el rubio. Tarde se dio cuenta de su error._

_- a si? Pues para que le entienda, que le parece si hacemos esto- espetó el profe con un tono macabro que no le gustó nada al ojiazul.- de ahora en adelante tendrá un tutor en literatura, el cual le dará clases extra, no me importa si tiene que interrumpir sus clases de futbol, pero esas clases serán diarias hasta que haya mostrado mejoría en la materia entendido?._

_- pero profe…-_

_- me alegro que le agrade la idea joven Uzumaki- interrumpió el profesor con una sonrisa también macabra- y bueno lo único que voy a lamentar es tener que poner de tutora a la única que parece poner atención a esta clase. Señorita Hyuga usted será la tutora del señor Uzumaki, espero le pueda entender a usted y cualquier queja sobre él, no dude en pasármela._

_La chica aun no reaccionaba, ella, tutora de ese chico. Tan solo de pensar en estar a solas con él su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió la cara caliente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ese chico? ¿Por qué le ponía tan nerviosa el saber que estarían cerca?_

_En tanto el chico solo la observaba con resignación. Que mas le quedaba, quizás esa chica le podría ayudar a comprender lo que al profe no le entiende. Se acerco hasta donde estaba y preguntó:_

_- y cuando comenzamos con las clases- pregunto nervioso._

_La chica apenas pudo entender lo que el chico le había preguntado, estaba muy nerviosa._

_- pues hee.. cu-cuando tu tengas tiempo supongo- lo había dicho tan bajo que el chico apenas había alcanzado a oír._

_- bueno, que te parece hoy, no tengo entrenamiento y si tu no tienes nada que hacer, pues así también nos ponemos de acuerdo para organizarnos- propuso_

_- si esta bien, hoy no tengo que hacer nada. Donde nos vemos?-_

_- que te parece en la biblioteca del centro de la ciudad.-_

_- esta bien, a las 4?-_

_- perfecto, entonces nos vemos allí hee…_

_-Hinata, puedes llamarme Hinata- le dijo ésta bajando la mirada, estaba muy sonrojada._

_- esta bien Hinata, entonces tu puedes llamarme Naruto.- dijo éste con cuna sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- entonces nos vemos Naruto- dijo por fin alzando la vista con una sonrisa tímida._

_Sin más se fue del aula, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y ella no se explicaba lo que había pasado allí._

_El tiempo pasaba y Hinata descubrió que Naruto no era tonto para la literatura, solo había que encontrar el modo de explicarle. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, mas sentía que algo distinto le estaba pasando, no fue si no hasta que les comentó a sus amigas (Tenten e Ino) lo que le pasaba, quienes descubrieron que se estaba enamorando del chico._

_Se sentía tan feliz de poder estar con él, pero a la vez tan desdichada al pensar que su amor nunca sería correspondido, pero decidió que era mejor que no estar cerca._

_Cuando el profesor vio que el chico había mejorado considerablemente en su materia, les dijo que no era necesario seguir con las clases, sin embargo e chico insistió en que si las necesitaba, lo cual alegro mucho a Hinata, y el profesor no tuvo objeción con eso._

**°°°°°°°°Fin flashback°°°°°°°°**

- el resto es historia, me enamore de él sin darme cuenta. Somos tan diferentes: él es muy hiperactivo y yo muy tímida, él no teme decir lo que piensa, yo me lio mucho para hablar- suspiró- quizás sea eso lo que me gustó de él, que están contrario a mi, él no teme hablar ni decir lo que piensa aunque la gente se burle o lo toma a loco, y aunque digan que es un tonto, yo se que no es así-.

- valla, quien lo diría, pues me alegro mucho por ti, aunque debo decirte que yo ya conocía a naruto.

- a si?, como?- preguntó con curiosidad al ojiperla.

- pues veras, Naruto es sobrino de mi tía tsunade, cuando él quedo huérfano, tía tsunade lo acogió en su casa. Es así como yo lo conocí, nos llevamos bien y se convirtió en un gran amigo. Pero cuando entramos a la secundaria perdimos mas contacto, y casi no nos hablábamos. Además de otras cosas-

- wow, no lo sabía-

- en fin. Y cambiando de tema, que nos vamos a poner?. Tenemos que ir viendo desde ahorita, debemos impresionar, pero sobre todo tu- le dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaramente, mientras la peliazul solo alcanzaba a ponerse mas y mas roja.

- pues aun tenemos varias horas, nos reuniremos a las 8, y son las 5, tenemos 3 horas-.

- mmm… bueno, tres horas serán suficientes. Espera un minuto, tenten también vendrá?, desde cuando a esa mujer le gusta ir a discos.- pregunto entre asustada y curiosa. Tanto habían cambiado sus amigas?

- pues digamos que ella tiene un secreto que descubrirás esta noche- le respondió la peliazul con suspenso.

* * *

Mientras tanto

Un chico de cabello castaño claro, largo y amarrado en una coleta (a que no adivinan quien es) paseaba por el parque central de Tokio, cuando a lo lejos vio a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, ala cual él conocía a la perfección, caminar distraída.

Decidió acercarse a ella y saludarla. Después de todo eran los mejores amigos.

Al recordar como la había conocido, la sangre le hervía al recordar a aquellos tipos que le quisieron hacer daño, al igual que la sorpresa que su rostro reflejo al descubrir que a quien había defendido no era _él_ si no_ ella._ Le sorprendió que la chica en sí no estuviera interesada en todo lo que las demás chicas siempre piensan.

Ella era diferente, compartían gustos, se llevaban bien, ella lo escuchaba, el la comprendía. Se complementaban. Él no podía estar sin ella mucho tiempo, no podía.

Pero eso no significaba que fueran más que amigos como los chicos trataban de insinuar. Él la quería como su amiga, su_ mejor_ amiga.

Solo eso ¿verdad?

Se cercó, ella se había recostado el un árbol, de roble, se quedo detrás de ella contemplándola.

A decir verdad no era fea, que se vistiera así era porque ella quería, pero sus facciones eran muy definidas y aunque no se notara mucho, su anatomía estaba muy bien definida.

De repente le entraron unas ganas enormes de saber como se sentiría tenerla en sus brazos, no es que nunca la hubiese abrazado pero se preguntaba que seria tener sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y su cara a centímetros de la suya y…

Un momento, el no podía pensar así de ella, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, se supone que es su amiga solo eso.

Volvió a verla, ella había cerrado los ojos, las observo hasta que

- neji- suspiro con frustración la chica.

Le había visto?, se había dado cuanta que estaba observándola?

- que- respondió a sus espaldas. La chica giró en el momento de oír su voz. Primero se puso pálida para pasar después sus mejillas obtener un tono carmesin en las mejillas.

- "ella es solo tu amiga, solo tu amiga"- se repetía mentalmente.

Porque solamente la veía como su amiga.

¿o no?

El amor llega de muchas maneras distintas que a veces no sabes que clase de amor es el que sientes por cada persona. Neji esta a punto de descubrir que de la amistad al amor, también hay un solo paso.

_

* * *

_

Holaaa…

_De nuevo, mil gracias por sus reviews!_

_Estoy feliz de que haya mas lectoras, y ojala que sigan habiendo más._

_Le platico, ya terminé todos mis exámenes, y pues quitando el horrible 7 (mal infundado) que saque en química, pase todos mis exámenes bien, y me dije, tengo que subir este capitulo para festejar jeje…_

_Asi que como ven aquí esta, como prometí ya vieron el principio del Naruhina, y pues un punto de vista de neji. Creo que este capi esta mas largo que el anterior, espero les guste, y pues por ahí quedo una incógnita de tenten que no se si se verá en el próximo capi o en el que le sigue, todo depende de lo que decida poner en el capitulo siguiente._

_También ven que aun no hay encuentro entre sasuke y sakura, es porque las cosas a su tiempo, primero quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Luego vendrá lo mas chido._

_Bueno quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y pues en estos momentos no tengo tiempo que poner comentarios a cada uno pero gracias a :_

_**Yoss, lili-cherry-uchiha, BigBang8, pbeg, tania56, lupita-chan, setsuna17, fayuca1010, Uchiha em, -sakuritah-, ArcadiaCullen, **_

_Gracias y sigan dejando reviews (recuerden que son mi alimento)_

_Nos leemos..!_


	5. revelaciones

**&&/Capitulo 4: Revelaciones/&&**

-que- escucho a sus espaldas. Volteó lentamente mientras se ponía pálida

-"que no sea quien estoy pensando, que no sea quien estoy pensando" – suplicaba mentalmente. Pero para su mala suerte, a sus espaldas se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Neji Hyuga. Rápido sintió sus mejillas arder.

- " demonios, porque a mi"-

- tenten, estas bien?- preguntó el ojiperla con voz neutra aunque por dentro ocultaba preocupación, pues la chica no respondia.

- hee?, aa si estoy bien, que haces aquí?-

- que yo sepa este es un lugar público- se mofo. Lo cual solo logro aumentar el "leve" (nótese el sarcasmo) sonrojo de la castaña.

- bu-bueno si, pero yo me refería a que, no deberías estar con tu novia?- preguntó bajando la mirada -no creo que le agrade que la dejes plantada, mucho menos por mi- sonrió tristemente, le costaba hablar sobre el asunto. Solo le reafirmaba que no tenia oportunidad alguna con Neji.

El chico no alcanzaba a entender ese sentimiento que reflejaba su amiga cuando hablaban de ese tema, era como si le doliese hablar sobre ello.

- pues de hecho acabo de hablar con ella, y creo que de ahora en adelante deberías referirte a ella como mi _ex_-novia-

Esa ultima palabra basto para paralizar completamente a la castaña. Había oído bien? O se había quedado dormida cuando se recostó y ahora estaba teniendo un sueño en el que su mejor amigo le decía que había tronado con su _ex_-novia. Dios en esos momentos era su palabra favorita.

- tenten, tenten- intentaba llamar su amigo, pero estaba como ida, lamentablemente Neji Hyuga no era el chico más paciente del que se acerco a su amiga posándose frente a ella, la tomo por los hombros y…

- TENTEN!-

La chica dio un brinco ante el grito y al darse cuenta de la poca distancia entre Neji y ella se separó casi por inercia.

- que?- pregunto confundida, y se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba distraída, al igual que no estaba soñando. Aun así decidió asegurarse.

- rompiste con Asuma?- preguntó

- si- fue su única respuesta.

- pero porque?- no es que no le gustara la idea. De hecho estaba mas que feliz, pero quería saber la razón.

Hitomi Asuma era una de las chicas mas guapas del instituto al cual asistían nuestros chicos, alta de buen cuerpo, perteneciente al club de porristas, pero la típica chica teñida de rubio que se cree una miss universo y que solo piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor.

A pesar de eso logro andar con el cotizado Neji Hyuga, todo el sector femenino se preguntaba como es que la chica había logrado conquistar al chico, pues era todo un misterio.

Lo que nadie mas que el mismísimo Neji sabia era que había aceptado andar con la chica solo para sacarse a sus fans de enzima. Pensó que si se conseguía una novia iba a ser mas fácil lidiar con ella, que con todas las que le perseguían, asi que lo único que hizo fue decirle "si" a cualquier chica que se cruzara por su camino, en este caso Hitomi.

Lo que Neji jamás imaginó fue que tal chica fuera en extremo una controladora. No podía Salir de su casa sin que ella lo supiera, pues sus amigas siempre estaban de chismosas, no hablar con alguna chica porque le armaba una escena de celos que el chico no podría aguantar mucho tiempo.

Pero el colmo había pasado esa misma mañana

**°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°**

_- donde estabas he?- hablaba, perdón gritaba una chica "rubia" a un Neji que la verdad se veía muy, muy enfadado. _

_Después de despedirse de sus amigos, fue directo a una cafetería para encontrarse con su novia. La verdad ya le estaba hartando la situación._

_- eso es algo que no te incumbe- le respondió mordazmente._

_- soy tu novia, claro que me incumbe!- gritaba la chica exasperada- seguro estabas con esa marimacha que tienes por amiga no?_

_- no te permito que le hables así!- grito esta vez fuera de sus casillas- y mucho menos te permito que hables como si ella tuviera la culpa de tus celos enfermizos._

_- porque la defiendes tanto!. Y claro que es la culpable, que no vez que se hace la muy inocente solo porque quiere separarnos y así ser la única que pueda estar contigo. Que no te das cuenta que esta que se muere por ti y quiere destruir nuestra relación?- agrego dramáticamente triste._

_- sabes que? Esto ya es suficiente- exclamo molesto_

_- tienes razón, así que escoge Neji, o yo, TU novia, o esa marimacha- dijo Hitomi casi victoriosa. Era imposible que escogiera a esa antes que a ella._

_- la escojo a ella, a tenten- sentenció el chico. Esta era su oportunidad de librarse de la Asuma._

_- como?- exclamó incrédula la joven, para después agregar furiosa- como es posible que la escojas a ella antes que a mi-_

_- te lo advierto solo una vez mas, no quiero volver a escuchar que hables así de tenten, y si terminamos es porque me canse de tus celos enfermizos y de ti. Me voy- y sin más el chico salió del local, dejando a una Hitomi muy furiosa y confusa._

**°°°°°°°°Fin flashback°°°°°°°°**

- Neji, te preguntaba que porque terminaste con Asuma- lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- digamos que me canse de su actitud- respondió sin darle mucha importancia- por cierto que hacías hoy en la mañana, te marque a tu celular y no contestabas- cuestionó cambiando de tema.

- pues adivina quien regresó después de 3 años de ausencia-dijo emocionada.

- quien- pregunto no muy interesado.

- sakura, Haruno Sakura- respondió tenten sabiendo la reacción de su amigo.

El joven solo se quedo medio pasmado, recordaba ese nombre, acaso…

- no es la misma chica q-

- exacto, la misma Sakura Haruno que…-

* * *

Un coche Pontiac gris se estacionaba frente a la famosa empresa automovilística "Haruno".

- gracias por traerme hinata- agradecía una pelirosa mientras bajaba del coche- no podre trasladarme hasta que traigan mi adorado volvo plateado. Lo cual será en una semana mas- se lamentaba.

- no te preocupes sakura, después de todo aprovecho el camino para mostrarle a mi padre el nuevo diseño que he creado para ver si lo aprueba-

- claro que lo aprobará, tus diseños de autos son meramente originales, me fascinan!-exclamó alegre- puedes mostrarme tu diseño?-

- si mira es este- dijo mostrando un cuaderno con un boceto de un coche muy bien detallado.

- es fantástico!, me encanta-

- que bueno, ojalá a mi padre opine igual- agradeció la peliazul con una sonrisa- ahora ve que tu madre te debe estar esperando-

- si tienes razón, adiós nos vemos en la tarde, a las 5:30- se despidió y entro enseguida a la empresa.

Llego con una secretaria:

- disculpe estoy buscando a Sukio Haruno, la presidenta de la empresa- pregunto llamando la atención de la secretaria que estaba revisando unos papeles.

Esta al alzar la vista se sorprendió del parecido de la joven con su jefa, por lo que decreto que serian parientes.

- claro, es usted algún familiar- pregunto aunque la respuesta era obvia.

- su hija, ella me esta esperando- respondió simplemente ante la sorpresa de la secretaria.

- ho, cl-claro enseguida le aviso, usted puede tomar el ascensor mientras tanto-

- muchas gracias claro-

Subió al ascensor y presionó el ultimo botón de éste, las puertas se abrieron y se mostró un pasillo que llevaba a tres puertas, de las cuales una de ellas tenia el nombre de "Sukio Haruno".

Toco la puerta, y al escuchar un "adelante" entro despacio.

Dentro del cuarto había un lugar muy bien decorado a pesar de ser solo una oficina, a un lado del escritorio, se encontraba una mujer alta de buen porte y figura, de ojos verdes y un cabello exótico mas oscuro que el de su hija.

Ésta al verle se lanzo en sus brazos y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo.

- hija no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, un año sin ti a sido tan aburrido, dime te encuentras bien?, no te paso nada?, algo por lo que deba de arrepentirme de haberte dejado sola en América?

- ya mamá, si estoy, no me paso nada, y no hay nada de que arrepentirse. Pero me debe una explicación de porque era urgente que viniera a Japón- cuestionó la chica.

- hija tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy serio- dijo su madre cambiando su expresión a una seria de repente- un asunto donde esta involucrado tu tío Orochimaru (lo se lo se, es difícil verlo como el tío de sakura, pero en mi finc todo puede suceder jaja).

El decir esto la chica cambio su expresión primero a sorpresa y luego a seria.

- que pasa con ese hombre-

- veras, sabes que cuando tu padre murió, la herencia que nos dejó que en cierto momento de estupidez yo la pase a manos de Orochimaru pensando que el sabría administrarla mejor, y que no fue así, para eso firme un contrato, el cual establecía que a pesar de él poder manejarlo a tu nombre, yo podría quedarme con la empresa automovilística que en esos momentos estaba casi en la quiebra, y que como veras pude sacar a flote, pero la cual tu podrás disponer siempre y cuando tuvieras la mayoría de edad y estés casada-

- pues lo ultimo no me lo dijiste, pero no veo el problema, solo falta un año para ser mayor de edad, y bueno mientras encuentro con quien casarme, pues usted puede manjar la empresa- respondió confundida.

- el problema es que ahora Orochimaru, al ver la fama de la empresa quiere adueñarse de ella. Y la única manera de evitarlo es que tu dispongas de ella lo mas pronto posible pues al ser la dueña legitima es imposible que pueda quitártela. Pero una vez seas mayor de edad, puede hacer que me quiten la empresa y la dejen a su cargo, pues el era hermano de tu padre y existe la posibilidad- le explico su madre con preocupación.

- entonces que podemos hacer para evitar eso, no pienso por ningún motivo, que ese señor derroche más el dinero que mi padre ganó con tanto esfuerzo, y que usted también logró- cuestionó decidida.

- la única manera de lograrlo es… casándote-

El mundo da muchas vueltas, a veces algunas con menos sentido que otras, pero al fin de cuentas, todo pasa por una rzón, y eso es algo que sakura deberá entender poco a poco.

_

* * *

_

Holaaa mi gente, que gusto que les gustara el capi anteriores, y sip, los dejo con la incertidumbre muajaja

_Espero reviews y muchos besos a todo(a)s, no tengo mucho tiempo de hacer nada, pero muchas gracias, y de ustedes depende que tanto demora en poner el 5to capi_

_Byeeeee… nos leemos luego_


	6. ¡¡¡¿casarme! mas revelaciones

**&&/Capitulo 5: ¡¿casarme?, mas revelaciones/&&**

"¡¿casarme?"- se repitió mentalmente la pelirosa.

No eso no podía ser, como demonios se iba a casar a los 18 años, y con quien?

estaba en shock. Es que. Era absurdo, como pudo su madre pensar siquiera eso.

- sakura- llamó preocupada su madre. Sabia que reaccionaria así - sakura hija- volvió a llamar preocupada.

- ¡como puedes pedirme que me case!- reaccionó al fin, aunque no de la mejor manera- TU, que siempre me decías que me casara cuando tuviera una carrera lista, con alguien que me amara y yo también. Y ahora me bienes con que me tengo que casar con un completo extraño!, como puedes pedirme eso?

- se lo que te dije- respondió su madre con calma- pero también entiende lo que te digo ahora. Orochimaru nos quitará todo lo que e construido para ti si no te casas lo mas pronto posible después de tu mayoría de edad. Yo no puedo quedarme con la compañía mucho tiempo, y te repito, como Orochimaru era hermano de tu padre, el me puede quitar la empresa en cuanto cumplas los 18.

- pero no hay otra opción?, otra salida- pregunto tratando de mantenerse calmada- que tal si firmo un poder donde te sedo la compañía en lo que termino mi carrera-

- lo siento hija pero aunque hagas eso, Orochimaru tiene contactos, personas que pueden lograr quitarme a mi la compañía aunque sea con trampas. La única solución segura, es que tu contraigas matrimonio- explico Sukio a su hija.

Trataba de asimilar todo lo que su madre le estaba explicando. Como era posible que ahora tenia que casarse, y ni siquiera sabia con quien. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Se dejó caer en la silla mas cercana que encontró.

- hija- le habló su madre – se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero prefieres que Orochimaru se quede con todo lo que e logrado para ti, así como se quedo toda la herencia que tu padre nos dejó?

- no- respondió casi por inercia. Claro que no permitiría que ese hombre, si es que le puede llamar así, se quedara con lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a su madre sacar adelante.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Debía casarse.

* * *

Un chico de cabellos azabaches se encontraba entrando, en su volvo, a una mansión ciertamente enorme.

La mansión de los Uchihas. Los cuales eran ricos por así decirlo. Sus padres tenían una empresa de automóviles, la mas famosa de Japón desde hacia años.

Estaciono su volvo en el garaje, y se apresuró a entrar por la enorme puerta principal. Al entrar se encontró con sus padres y su hermano sentados en la sala, al parecer lo estaban esperando. Ahora se acordaba que su madre tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Llego hasta ellos y se sentó mientras sus padres lo observaban y su hermano se encontraba mirando unos documentos con expresión indescriptible.

- que pasa, me dijo mi madre que querían hablar conmigo pero no pensé que fuera para tanto, que sucede- pregunto rompiendo la tensión.

- hijo- tomó la palabra su padre- tenemos algo muy importante que decirte. Sabes que hace un tiempo tuvimos problemas financieros con la empresa y que un señor llamado Orochimaru nos ayudó a cubrir las perdidas que sufrimos, y gracias a él, se podría decir que superamos la crisis. Sin embargo hace unas semanas, él volvió a aparecer en la empresa, exigiendo que le demos cierta cantidad de dinero muy elevada, la cual le prometimos en un contrato y que es el doble de lo que él nos prestó. El tiene en su poder un contrato que tu madre y yo firmamos, donde si no le entregamos esa cantidad en 3 años el podrá tomar poder de la empresa, y ya a pasado un año y medio.- Fugaku hizo una pausa para proseguir- si le entregamos la cantidad que pide, me temo que volveremos a caer en crisis y nuestro esfuerzo no habrá valido de nada, pero hay una sola solución-

Sasuke estaba procesando la información, cierto, aún recordaba aquella crisis por la que pasó su familia, ciertamente fue muy grabe, casi quedan en la ruina.

- que solución – preguntó.

- una unión de empresas- respondió esta vez su madre- solo una unión de empresas puede salvarnos, le pagaríamos la deuda a Orochimaru y sin quedar expuestos a una gran perdida, una fusión de empresas tiene muchos beneficios para nosotros-

- y cual es el problema- preguntó Sasuke al ver a sus padre un tanto extraños.

- para que las empresas se unan y no haya ningún problema de papeleo que lleve mucho tiempo, el cual no tenemos, es necesario que el descendiente de cada compañía – respiró profundamente para continuar- contraigan matrimonio mutuamente, en este caso, tu.

- que?- preguntó alterado- porque?,

- porque Itachi ya esta casado y tu no- respondió su padre con dureza- ya es hora de que te hagas un poco responsable de la empresa y pienses en tu futuro, y no de que te la pases con tu "amiguitas", y esta es una orden, te casaras con sakura Haruno esta claro?-

_Sakura Haruno _

Estaba en shock. Ese apellido, ese nombre. No, no podía ser la misma, no.

- mi amor creo que fuiste muy rudo al decírselo así- le reclamaba su esposa a Fugaku.

- Sasuke- le llamó su hermano- estas bien, que te pasa, reacciona.

- ¿Haruno?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

- la conoces- pregunto su padre.

- no- respondió secamente. Para él eso ya no importaba, el nunca conoció a ninguna Haruno, nunca.

* * *

- que pretende esa Haruno regresando a Japón - dijo Neji con desprecio. Si bien nunca la conoció, le bastaba con saber lo que le habían comentado de cómo…

- cállate, no le llames como si fuera una criminal o una asesina, no se porque te expresas así de ella, ni siquiera la conoces.- le reprendió tenten.

- me basta con saber lo que le hizo a Sasuke-

- tu conoces sus motivos!- le gritó.

- pues no creo que sean suficientes motivos para lo que le hizo- respondió con desprecio.

- crees que una amenaza de muerte o es motivo suficiente!- le volvió a gritar para después llevarse las manos a la boca. Nunca debió decir eso, se supone que nunca debía decirlo.

- que?- fue lo único que logro decir el ojiperla- como que una amenaza de muerte- dijo ya un poco mas calmado.

- lo siento eso nunca debí decirlo, así que no preguntes mas. Confórmate con saber que ella sufrió tanto o más que Sasuke- le respondió la chica.

Neji se quedo pensativo, lo que su amiga le había dicho era algo muy grave, pero no entendía porque no le contaba, tendría que averiguarlo después.

-y vas a ir esta noche al club "konoha" (que original verdad ¬¬)- pregunto la morocha cambiando de tema. Era costumbre que fuera cada fin de semana con sus amigos

- si, ire con los chicos, tu iras?- pregunto aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- no, que va- respondió algo nerviosa- ya sabes que odio esos lugares, pero las chicas irán, sabes, dicen que hoy habrá una sorpresa en el evento de modelaje que se presentará esta noche, o eso me comentaron las chicas-

- si he oído algo de eso, aún así es una lastima que no vallas, seria bueno verte con falta por una vez- le dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

- bueno yo ya me tengo que ir sabes?- dijo parándose de donde se encontraba- nos vemos Neji- le dijo alzando la mano cuando ya había avanzado un tramo.

- adiós tenten- respondió éste aun a sabiendas de que la chica non le había escuchado. Se paro el también y se fue camino a su casa.

* * *

- me casaré- dijo sakura a su madre después de analizar las cosas. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que _él_ se quedara con todo- pero con quien?- preguntó.

- pues, cuando yo regresé a Japón, y me instalé, conocí a unos amigos que me ayudaron aún sabiendo que les haría competencia. En ese tiempo ellos habían comenzado a tener problemas financieros, y aunque yo quise ayudarles no tenía el presupuesto, dado que apenas había comenzado aquí. Alguien los ayudó, en ese entonces no supe quien, pero esa persona les había hecho firmar un contrato en el cual ellos tendrían un lapso de 3 años para devolverle el dinero prestado más el doble de la misma, como ellos estaban desesperados accedieron, pero ahora a pasado 1 año y medio y ellos aún no logran conseguir ni la mitad del dinero sin quedar de nuevo en crisis, por lo que tendrían que dejar la empresa en manos de esa persona. Sakura, hace poco me enteré que esa persona es Orochimaru-

- que?, o sea que ese desgraciado no solo te esta tratando de estafar a ti, si no que también a otras personas, que poco hombre es- habló con desprecio la pelirosada.

- te entiendo, y puesto que ellos fueron lo que me apoyaron hemos ideado que su hijo, el cual tiene tu misma edad, y tu se casen ya que tu has aceptado, y su hijo tampoco tiene opción.

La pelirosa respiró hondo al escuchar la noticia.

- y a todo esto quien es mi futuro _esposo-_

- su nombre es… Sasuke Uchiha-

_Sasuke Uchiha_

-"no"- fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar antes de sentir como perdía las fuerzas y todo se volvía oscuro.

¿Nunca te ha pasado que mientras menos quieres que algo suceda, más pronto pasa?. Sakura tendrá que enfrentar lo que menos quiere mas pronto de lo que se imagina.

_

* * *

_

Holaaaaaaa…

_Heee… pueden aventarme todos los kunais que quieran, pero no quise demorar mucho se los juro, lo que pasa es que en estas ultimas 2 semanas he estado muy ocupada con mi graduación (Salí de la secu jaja) y pues, yo tenia que decir las palabras de despedida, tenia que bailar y además de que yo tenia que preparar todo para cuando saliera, se imaginan lo agotador que es eso? Creo que algunos si._

_Bueno ahora que estoy casi completamente libre, me dije: tengo que subir el nuevo capi pronto._

_Bueno en fin, gracias por sus reviews y bienvenidas __**hiirata **__y__** danika44**_

_Gracias también por quienes me agrega a sus favoritos, aunque me gustaría por ahí un review (recuerden que de ellos me alimento) pero me alegra que les guste._

_En cuanto a las alertas, la verdad no se de que se tratan asiq ue si alguien puede iluminarme XD se lo agradecería enormemente._

_El capitulo no es tan largo como me hubiera gustado, pero creo que contiene mucha intriga y mas o menos un poco de emoción._

_¿Qué le hizo sakura a Sasuke?_

_¿Por qué y quien amenazó de muerte a sakura?_

_Todo eso y mucho mas se descubrirá con le tiempo. El el próximo capi ¡las chicas se van de pachanga! Jajaja_

_Aquí les dejo un adelanto:_

_**- chicas tengo algo importante que decirles- dijo una pelirosa**_

_**- que pasa-**_

_**- me voy a casar-**_

_**- es hermosa- dijo un chico del publico**_

_**- quien es ella?- pregunto Naruto**_

_**Y entonces los ojos mas hermosos que en su vida podría ver se posaron sobre sus ojos perlas, sonriéndole de una manera que lo dejo hipnotizado.**_

_**- no lo se, pero yo pienso averiguarlo- reveló el ojiperla**_

_Chachan… dejen sus reviews y opinen. Hasta el próximo capi_

_byeeeeeeee_


	7. preparándonos para ir al club

**&&/Capitulo 6: Preparándonos para ir al club/&&**

Poco a poco sentía como recuperaba sus fuerzas, empezó a abrir los ojos adaptándose a la luz cuando todo lo pasado ese día se le vino a la cabeza, terminó de abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su madre con expresión preocupada la cual cambio a otra de alivio al verla ya recuperada.

- creo que todo esto a sido demasiado para ti- comenzó su madre- mejor llamaré a loa Uchihas para cancelar el almuerzo que tenia previsto para mañana, era para que los conocieras, pero será mejor posponerlo un tiempo hasta que estés lista ¿de acuerdo?

- si- contesto queda, aún no podía creer que el mundo estuviera tan en su contra. Tanto que pensó en tratar de evadirlo si algún día se le cruzaba por el camino y ahora resulta que tenia que casarse con él. Se tomo la cabeza entre las manos maldiciendo su suerte mentalmente.

- hija estas bien? Se que es difícil para ti pero no creí que te afectara tanto-

- no te preocupes mamá es solo la impresión de la noticia, sabes me tengo que ir quedé con las chicas para ir esta noche a un club y ya se esta haciendo tarde- explico sakura mientras se despedía de su madre.

- esta bien, cuídate-

Una vez fuera del edificio busco un taxi y se dirigió a casa de hinata, pero aún con el pensamiento en cierto pelinegro y las consecuencias que podrían acarrear su reencuentro.

Sasuke, quien ahora ya se encontraba en su habitación, estaba rememorando los hechos que sus padres le habían planteado. Pero sobre todo el nombre de quien seria su prometida.

_Sakura Haruno_

Sonrió irónico, quien lo iba a decir, que de todas las personas que habitaban ese maldito planeta tenía que ser justamente _ella_ su futura esposa.

De repente se acordó que ese día quedó de ir con sus amigos al club "konoha", bueno; si bien tenía que casarse aún no era oficial así que le quedaba tiempo para divertirse un rato mas, sobre todo porque necesitaba alejarse de esa realidad que le carcomía por dentro cada vez que pensaba en ella.

De dirigió a la ducha, esa noche seria especial.

Y Sasuke no tenia idea de cuanto.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa de hinata las demás chicas (entiéndase Ino y tenten) ya estaban allí esperándola, una vez dentro de la habitación de hinata:

- bien, hoy es un día muy especial así que nos tenemos que ver glamorosas- espetó Ino entusiasmada.

- y porque es especial Ino?- pregunto la pelirosa.

- bueno porque regresaste tu, y por otras cosas- dijo esto ultimo mirando a Tenten pícaramente.

- a ver, apenas regreso y ya con secretos, díganme ahora mismo lo que ocurre- reclamó

- bueno frentona, digamos que desde hoy Tenten tendrá una doble personalidad que no te imaginas- exclamo divertida la rubia- pero será mejor que ella misma te lo explique, no es así Tenten?

Las tres miraron a la morocha, la cual no podía estar más roja

- esta bien- dijo rendida- es que, pues resulta que ¿recuerdas que los padres de Ino tienen una agencia de modelaje y todo eso?- sakura asintió- bueno pues cierto día de estos que ella le llevaba unos artefactos de no se que a su madre nosotras le acompañamos y pues…

**°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°**

_Tres chicas, Ino, Hinata y Tenten, se encontraban por entrar a una agencia de modelos perteneciente a los padres de la primera. Llegaron con la madre de ésta y estaban por retirarse cuando de la nada sale una chica de mas o menos su edad, se veía enojada y se dirigió la madre de Ino_

_- lo siento señora, pero yo ya no puedo seguir con esto- y después de esas pocas palabras se fue, dejando atrás un "chico" que le venia siguiendo con andar exagerado._

_- o por dios esto es un caos- dijo con voz afeminada- donde encontraré a otra chica así tan pronto- Cuando reparó en la presencia de las tres chicas, las estudió con cautela y de la nada se acercó a Tenten con estrellitas en los ojos._

_- tu, tu eres perfecta- le dijo rodeándola- con esas ropas no se te notan las curvas pero tu rostro es muy fino, tus ojos profundo a pesar de su color y tu cabello se ve muy bien cuidado a pesar de traerlo amarrado, te falta porte pero eso se arregla- de repente se hinco ante ella – por favor se mi modelo te lo ruego, are cualquier cosa- le rogó_

_Todos, aunque más Tenten estaban en shock._

_¿Qué?_

_Ella, una modelo? Acaso estaba loco?_

_- ¿Qué?, pero como cree que yo pueda ser una modelo, si ni siquiera se pararme bien- dijo una sonrojada Tenten._

_- eso yo lo puedo arreglar, pero por favor no me digas que no, porque no se que hacer- le dijo suplicando, Tenten podía jurar que pronto se pondría a llorar y como odiaba ver llorar a la gente._

_- vamos Tenten dile que si, que acaso no ves que el pobre esta desesperado- le aliento su "amiga" Ino- además capas termina gustándote-_

_- por favor Tenten, se que quizás es mucho pedir de mi parte esto pero si Lúis esta pidiéndote esto es porque el es un profesional en cuanto a modelos y a visto potencial en ti créeme, además estamos desesperados porque pronto se hará un especial donde planeábamos presentar diseños juveniles y nuestra estrella principal se acaba ir, no sabemos donde encontraremos a alguien así y tu resultas tener eso que Lúis esta buscando- finalizó la madre de Ino._

_- pero es que yo… y porque no mejor se lo pide a Hinata ella es mas bonita que yo y sus ojos son mas llamativos- propuso_

_- es verdad que es muy linda, pero no es lo que busco, por su porte se ve muy tímida, además de que sus ojos desviarían la atención de los diseños- _

_- valla, se ve que es muy profesional- le susurro Hinata Ino, quien asintió_

_- tu por el contrario tienes porte, carácter, solo falta pulirlo y serás toda una modelo profesional, eso déjamelo a mi pero por favor acepta-_

_Volvió a arrodillarse, a lo cual la chica sólo pudo dar un suspiro de derrota y exclamar y tímido "si" mientras se decía que lo lamentaría mucho._

**°°°°°°°°Fin flashback°°°°°°°°**

- después de eso, me sometió a una terrible sesión de instrucciones sobre modelaje, desde como caminar, hasta como debo sonreír, y pues hoy es esa presentación y yo soy la modelo estrella- dijo esto último con un sonrojo, aún no se acostumbraba a eso del modelaje.

- ok, pero no entiendo como es que aún después de todo sigues usando esa ropa y todo- pregunto la pelirosa.

- es porque a Lúis le puse de condición que sólo cambiaría mi aspecto para modelar y que mi identidad quedaría en secreto-

- si, tenten no quiere que todo el mundo sepa que es modelo, aunque con lo cambiada que se ve dudo que la reconozcan- opinó Ino.

- bueno chicas yo también tengo algo importante que decirles- hablo la pelirosa

- que pasa sakura- preguntó Hinata, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callada

-me voy a casar-

-¡¿Qué?- grito colectivo.

- como que te casas, que estas loca!- le reclamaba Ino- y se suponía que eras tú la más centrada de las 4-

- no, no lo entienden, no me caso por mi voluntad, escuchen…-

- ja, estas embarazada verdad?, claro ya decía yo que no podías ser tan santa- volvió a decir la rubia

- INO, te puedes callar y escucharme, y no, no estoy embarazada-

- bien pues te escuchamos-

- para resumir, me tengo que casar poco después de cumplir 18 para poder tomar control de las empresas Haruno, sino Orochimaru podría quitarle la empresa a mi madre y saben que es algo que no pienso permitir. Bueno la condición para que yo disponga de la empresa es tener la mayoría de edad y estar casada, por lo que tengo que casarme en por lo menos año y medio para que Orochimaru no nos la quite-

- así que esa serpiente venenosa, ataca de nuevo hee- espetó Tenten con desdén.

- como puede estarte pasando esto a ti- dijo Hinata

- pero con quien te casaras, digo hasta donde sabemos novio no tienes, donde encontrarás a alguien que se quiera casar contigo en tan poco tiempo- hablo esta vez Ino

- pues resulta que ya tengo prometido, aunque aún no es oficial- dijo tensa

- y quien es- preguntaron las tres a coro

- nada más y nada menos que _Sasuke Uchiha-_

-¡¿Qué?- otro grito colectivo

- antes de que digan algo les aclaro, la familia de él también tiene problemas con Orochimaru, le deben dinero y si no le pagan él se quedará con las empresas Uchiha, por lo que si nuestras compañías se unen será mas fácil pagar la deuda sin caer en banca rota, y la manera más rápida y fácil de unir las empresas, es casándonos-

- pero sus padres y tu mamá saben lo que paso entre ustedes?- preguntó Ino

- mi madre no, y los padres de Sasuke no lo creo sino no permitirían esto, no dejarían que él se casara con quien lo transformó en lo que es ahora, o me dirán que a cambiado y que ya no es el mismo playboy que era cuando me fui- pregunto con semblante triste y la cabeza gacha

- pues si cambió pero ahora es peor- dijo Ino ganándose un codazo por parte de Tenten y una mirada de reproche de Hinata al ver que sakura agachaba aún mas su mirada

- pero tu no tienes la culpa de lo que él decidió hacer con su vida, fue él quien quiso cambiar así- le reconfortó Tenten

- pero aún así si yo no hubiera…-

- eso no importa ahora, el pasado ya no se puede cambiar, ahora será mejor que nos vallamos alistando porque sino no llegaremos, y tenten debe llegar más temprano para alistarla- cambió de tema Ino al ver a su amiga así, ella era muy sensible a pesar de no demostrarlo casi nunca y no le gustaba verla así

- tienes razón Ino, comencemos a alistarnos - sakura decidió seguirle el juego, era mejor así.

Una vez listas las chicas bajaron dirigiéndose al coche de Hinata con rumbo al club "konoha"

* * *

Mientras 4 chicos más hacían lo mismo sólo que en un volvo negro-azulado un rubio, dos pelinegros y un castaño se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar que nuestras chicas

- vamos a divertirnos en grande dattebayo!- gritaba un entusiasmado Naruto.

Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba era que esa noche iba a ser más especial de lo que se podrían imaginar

_

* * *

_

Holaaa…

_Se que no es lo que prometí, pero es que se me hizo mas interesante dejarla donde quedó, porque sino no se me hubiera ocurrido donde cortarle y darle un termino mas interesante, pero les prometo que para el próximo capi va estar mas interesante, y pues como verán la chica que verá neji si es tenten, y quiero su opinión:_

_Que Sasuke y sakura tengan su reencuentro en el próximo capi (ósea en el club) o mejor después, díganme que les gustaría más, de cualquier manera trataré que sea interesante._

_A y bienvenidas __**tania56**__ y __**Ari Owen **__realmente me encanta tener nuevas lectoras, pues al ser primeriza en esto todo cuenta para mi_

_Por cierto __**Ari Owen**__ a mi también me fascina el nejiten, y aquí habrá mucho aunque también naruhina y un poco de saino._

_Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capi mis queridas lectoras, y no olviden dejar su review, ojala se sigan sumando más lectoras y no se me vallan las que ya tengo XD_

_Byeeeeeeeeee…_


	8. el club, sorpresas y reencuentros

**&&/Capitulo 7: El club, sorpresas y reencuentros/&&**

El lugar estaba lleno, por dentro y por fuera; los jóvenes se peleaban por entrar al lugar. Claro no es el caso de nuestras chicas ya que en cuanto llegaron al la entrada del club, Lúis ya se encontraba esperándolas (recuerden que Lúis es el/la modista de tenten) y en cuanto las vio las arrastro adentro del lugar

Las chicas iban vestidas de la siguiente manera (nunca he descrito muy bien los vestuarios pero hay se pueden dar una idea):

Ino llevaba una mini falda de tablones a mitad del muslo de mezclilla, una blusa straples de un azul cielo, combinada con un cinturón dorado y aretes a juego. Unas zapatillas doradas con cintas que se entrelazan y amarran. Su peinado era sencillo, se enchino el cabello y lo dejo suelto, pero con una diadema azul. Su maquillaje era el mas profundo, pero no exagerado.

Hinata llevaba una falda suelta (de esas que no son de tablones pero tampoco lisas), ni muy corta ni muy larga: la llegaba justamente a 4 dedos arriba de las rodillas, esta era de fondo blanco pero con líneas que se entrelazaban de diferentes colores, llevaba una blusa de tirantes del azul de su cabello debajo de una chalina plateada. Llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón bajo color plata, y el cabello suelto sujeto por un broche plata también. Levemente maquillada

Tenten solo iba con unos jeans, converse y una blusa café para no llamar la atención.

Sakura llevaba unos jeans entubados con detalles a los lados, los cuales eran cubiertos por unas botas pegadas hasta la rodilla de un rosa palido con detalles plateados y tacón de aguja. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes con corte en "v" sencilla. Su cabello estaba agarrado con una pinza que dejaba caer unos mechones, levemente maquillada, pero con sombra verde alrededor de sus ojos que los remarcaban más.

- llegas tarde- le reprendió Lúis a Tenten mientras caminaban por unos pasillos permitidos solo a personal- tenemos que apresurarnos para dejarte divina- agregó con su voz afeminada. Después reparó en la presencia de sakura- por cierto, quien eres tu linda-

- hee sakura Haruno- respondió apenas mientras veía como el tal Lúis la inspeccionaba de arriba a bajo.

- hay eres divina, serias una excelente modelo para nuestra compañía de no ser por tu cabello- le dijo, mas al ver la reacción de la pelirosa ante su comentario agregó- no me mal entiendas, tu cabello es hermoso y muy peculiar pero por eso mismo desviaría la atención hacia tu cabello y no hacia la ropa-

- haa claro- decía la ojiverde mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Llegaron a una puerta la cual tenia un letrero que decía: "ámbar", Lúis abrió la puerta mientras les hacia señas para que le siguieran. Una vez dentro Ino le preguntó a Lúis:

- y porque dice "ámbar" en la puerta del camerino Lúis?-

- porque tenten decidió ocultar su verdadera identidad, así que le puse otro nombre, y ámbar me pareció perfecto ya que es casi el color de sus ojos- explicó

- hoo… entonces si a nosotras nos pusieras esos otros nombres, cuales serian?- volvió a preguntar curiosa

- bueno, el tuyo sería Aqua, el de hinata Perla, y el de sakura Esmeralda, si nos basamos en sus ojos claro- contesto Lúis – y será mejor que comencemos a vestirte que debes quedar d-i-v-i-n-a pues eres nuestra sorpresa de la noche, vamos, vamos- le decía mientras la dirigía hacia un ropero buscando la ropa que se pondría esa noche- y ustedes pueden irse ya a la disco, quiero que esto sea una sorpresa para todos, incluidas ustedes- decía mientras las empujaba fuera del camerino.

- creo que nos corrieron chicas- decía sakura- bueno, mejor vámonos a la disco ya veremos como luce tenten- sugirió mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la disco. Las chicas solo se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron.

Mientras, en ese mismo instante 4 jóvenes se encontraban dentro del mismo lugar que nuestras chicas, sin embargo estos ya se encontraban bien acomodados en las zonas vip, ya que no tuvieron problemas para entrar puesto que el lugar era propiedad del padre de Sai, disfrutando de las comodidades: Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en un sillón para dos personas mientras Naruto intentaba que el pelinegro le prestara atención ya que este parecía estar en otro mundo, Neji estaba en otro sillón aparte con cara de aburrimiento y Sai en otro esperando el mensaje de texto que su novia (Ino) le enviaría avisándole donde se encontrarían, puesto que el sabia que vendría con Hinata (claro no sabia que sakura venia con ellas ni que tenten era la modelo sorpresa).

* * *

- ¡TEME!- le grito el rubio a Sasuke al oído a lo que este casi cae del sillón

- que quieres dobe, y no me grites que no estoy sordo- le dijo el pelinegro molesto

- pero si llevo horas hablándote y tu como si nada- se justifico Naruto- que te pasa teme tu no eres así- le pregunto preocupado.

- Naruto tiene razón- se sumo a la platica Neji- que te pasa, sabes que puedes decirlo-le aliento

Sai solamente asintió mirándole. Sasuke al no ver escapatoria solo suspiro resignado

- lo siento, es que hoy no fue un buen día, verán; cuando llegue a casa mis padres me esperaban, me comentaron que hace como 1 año y medio la compañía estaba casi en banca rota y pidieron ayuda a un tal Orochimaru, él les presto dinero con la condición que en cuando mucho 3 años se le regresara el doble de esta cantidad, mis padres aceptaron pues estaban desesperados, pero a pasado este tiempo y aún no tienen ni la mitad y si no tienen el dinero para entonces Orochimaru se quedará con la empresa, por tanto quieren fusionar nuestra empresa con otra, para poder pagar la deuda sin quedar en banca rota nuevamente-

- y eso que tiene que ver contigo- interrumpió Naruto.

- que para poder fusionar las empresas se es necesario mucho papeleo que solo atrasaría la producción y llevaría mucho tiempo, pero si dos miembros de la familia principal de cada empresa contraen matrimonio será mas fácil y rápido que las empresas trabajen juntas-

Silencio colectivo…

- y eso que quiere decir?.- pregunto Naruto sin entender

- quiere decir que Sasuke tiene que casarse con una hija de los dueños de la otra empresa, no es así?- le dijo Neji para después dirigirse a Sasuke.

- exacto, pero ese no es problema mayor, la empresa con la que mis padres quieren unirse es la compañía de automóviles "Haruno"-dijo esta ultima palabra con los dientes apretados- y la persona con la que me tengo que casar es con _sakura Haruno-_

Silencio…

- ¡QUE!- gritaron todos

- como que con sakura-can- se dijo el rubio en shock

- pero es que no saben ellos lo que paso hace 3 años- le dijo Sai, mas se arrepintió al ver la reacción de Sasuke.

- no, no lo saben ni lo sabrán, es mí deber ver que la empresa este en mis manos y no en las de ese tal Orochimaru, y si tengo que sacrificar mi libertad lo aré- objeto con decisión.

- valla, pues que mala suerte tienes tener que lidiar con ella, después de todo lo que hizo- hablo Neji con desdén, si bien él nunca conoció a la chica en cuestión, solo le vasto saber lo que le hizo a Sasuke para hacerse una idea de la clase de persona que era (o eso cree él)

- no hables así de sakura-chan, ella no quiso dañar a Sasuke- le defendió el rubio, él era el único (además de Ino, Hinata y Tenten) que sabia la verdad

- si claro- hablo Sasuke con ironía- saben que, mejor dejemos de hablar de eso, vine aquí para divertirme y relajarme y eso es lo que pienso hacer- después de so, se levanto y se dirigió ala barra, tal vez allí encontraría la diversión que buscaba.

- porque la defiendes tanto- le pregunto Neji a Naruto- sabes bien lo que le hizo Sasuke-

- es algo que no puedo decir, pero créanme, nada de lo que sucedió es culpa de sakura, ella solo es una victima- respondió serio, a lo cual neji lo miro extrañado, eran pocas las veces que el rubio reaccionaba así.

Sai simplemente se quedo callado, él fue testigo de lo que paso con Sasuke y sakura, pero también conocía a sakura bastante como para creer que lo que paso haiga sido cierto, por eso siempre que salía a flote el tema prefería mantenerse callado. Reaccionó cuando sintió vibrar su celular, era el mensaje de Ino, que ya se encontraban en el club, le respondió el mensaje dándole su localización para que llegaran con él.

- quiere que valla a las zonas vip, allí esta Sai con los chicos- les dijo Ino a las chicas

- no Ino, no pienso ir donde puede estar _él, _sabes que mientras mas tarde pase mejor- le alegó la pelirosa con pánico en su voz, aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo

- yo puedo quedarme con sakura-chan- se ofreció la ojiperla

- o vamos hinata, solo lo dices porque no quieres enfrentarte a Naruto que seguramente estará con él, no puedes ser tan tímida siempre- le reprendió la rubia.

- Naruto?, Naruto esta aquí- pregunto cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa- hace mucho que no lo veo, pero Ino tiene razón, no por estar conmigo te privaras de poder pasar un rato con él. Saben que, voy a dar una vuelta por ahí y si me aburro las mando un sms para encontrarnos ok?- propuso

- segura que estarás bien?, le puedo decir a Sai que no puedo ir con él ahora, o que venga él- le dijo preocupada.

- no, estaré bien, solo quiero distraerme, ya nos veremos mas tarde, diviértanse!- dijo caminado hasta perderse entre la gente, Ino y Hinata solo suspiraron y se dirigieron hacia las zonas vip.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que no tenían como entrar, ya que eran zonas reservadas, pero no importo mucho ya que Sai estaba esperándolas y el dependiente las dejo pasar

- ¡sai!- grito su novia cuando lo vio para segundos después lanzársele encima besándolo apasionadamente- te extrañe mucho, no nos vimos en casi una semana- le reclamo como una niña pequeña a la que le han quitado su dulce favorito.

- lo siento pero estuve ocupado, y cuando no lo estaba tu si, pero lo importante es que ahora ya no hay distancia que nos separe- le respondió al abrazo con una sonrisa, para después voltearse hacia Hinata quien estaba mas que sonrojada por presenciar el reencuentro de la pareja- hola hinata, como has estado- pregunto amablemente

- b-bien y tu- respondió algo cohibida

- ahora mucho mejor- dijo mientras veía a su novia, la cual le dedico una sonrisa- pero bueno vamos con los chicos- decía mientras las guiaba hacia una de las mesas.

- he chicos miren, llegaron Ino y hinata- les dijo una vez estuvieron todos reunidos (menos Sasuke)

- hola prima, Ino- saludo cortésmente el ojiperla

- hola neji- respondió Ino- hola Naruto- saludo ahora al rubio quien se había quedado viendo a hinata, a lo cual la rubia solo sonrió de manera cómplice.

- he?, haa hola ino!, hinata que linda estas hoy- dijo sin pudor pero con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

- hola neji, gr-gracias p-por el cumplido Naruto-kun- dijo una muy, muy sonrojada hinata

Ino miró su reloj y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya había empezado la presentación de modelaje y ellas prometieron ver el debut de tenten. Genial, y ahora donde diablos iba a encontrar a sakura, suspiro resignada, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

- oigan que les parece si vamos a ver la presentación de modelaje de hoy, yo quiero ver la sorpresa que prometieron, vamos si?- propuso poniendo una carita de perrito mojado a su novio, el cual solo suspiro y accedió- vamos Naruto, no puedes dejar a hinata sola, y tu neji no te quedarás ahí solo, vamos todos- finalizo como quien a ganado una batalla.

Estaba muy nerviosa, nunca en su vida pensó que tendría que pasar por aquello, sentía que en cualquier momento podría tropezar o alguien podría reconocerla, lo cual seria peor.

- vamos tenten, tranquilízate, tu puedes ensayaste muchas veces y salió perfecto, tu puedes- se decía a si misma.

- bueno el espectáculo ya comenzó, vamos querida no falta mucho para tu gran debut- decía Lúis entusiasmado mientras conducía a la joven por un pasillo que dirigía a la pasarela- animo, tu puedes estas divina y lo ensayamos, serás lo mejor de la noche- le aliento al ver su expresión.

- esta bien, allá voy- decía mientras escuchaba como la anunciaban

Llegaron a un especie de balcón de donde se podía observar toda la planta baja del club, ya que las zonas vips se encontraban en un segundo piso desde donde se observaba todo, estuvieron justo a tiempo cuando el anunciante presentaba la sorpresa de la noches

- y ahora, la sorpresa que todos esperan, ella lleva nuestro mejor diseño, ella es ¡Ámbar!- en cuanto termino de decir esto, una chica de cabello marrón, largo hasta su cintura y caído en cascada, el cual llevaba una especie de brillo que lo hacia resaltar mas, salió hacia el escenario y camino con gracia y porte a lo largo de la pasarela. Llevaba puesto un vestido color violeta que en la parte superior era de mangas largas, las cuales tenían una abertura desde los hombros hasta el final de las mangas (algo así cono e vestido que lleva Anastasia en la película del mismo nombre) que eran de una tela brillante y transparente, el escote era en "v" pero no muy pronunciado, la parte de abajo caía en forma de cascada, pero terminaba un lado mas largo que otro, mientras llevaba unas zapatillas con brillo plateadas pero con piedras violetas, en el cuello llevaba una gargantilla plateada y su maquillaje no era muy visible por el antifaz que portaba, el cual era del color del vestido con detalles plateados, sólo se alcanzaban a distinguir sus ojos marrones, y sus labios delineados con gloss.

Todo el mundo se le había quedado mirando, lo cual ponía algo nerviosa a la chica, algunas con envidia, otros con lujuria y anonadados, pero una mirada fue la que la atrajo por completo. Una mirada plateada

El ojiperla estaba aburrido, la verdad no prestaba atención a la presentación, después de todo solo era una modelo con ropa de mujer, que tan sorprendente podría ser.

Pero después se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo miraba hacia la pista como si estuvieran hipnotizados, por lo que siguió sus miradas. Hasta encontrarse con el ser más hermoso que en su vida podría ver, no podía creer como alguien podría verse tan hermosa.

- es hermosa- escucho decir a un chico

- quien es- pregunto su amigo Naruto, que si bien ya tenia a quien querer no era ciego

Entonces su mirada se encontró con la de ella, plata contra marrón, dejándole ver los hermosos orbes marrones que poseía, unos ojos que se le hacían por demás familiares, pero en que ese instante no tenia suficiente concentración para analizarlo.

- no se quien sea, pero ten por seguro que no me rendiré esta saberlo- dijo con decisión, el tenia que saber quien era ella, lo tenia que saber.

* * *

Rato después una pelirosa caminaba en dirección a los baños, si bien había presenciado el desfile de su amiga, lo cual la había dejado asombrada, había bailado con unos cuantos chicos y necesitaba lavarse la cara, sentía la cara sudorosa y odiaba eso.

Abrió la puerta suavemente, más sin embargo lo que vio al entrar la dejo petrificada:

Allí, una chica rubia se encontraba sentada sobre el lavamanos, con la falda subida y el cabello desordenado, mientras se besaba con un chico de piel pálida, espalda ancha, cabello negro-azulado también desordenado quien llevaba la camisa semi abierta.

Pero lo que la dejo aún más en shock fue reconocer al chico. Era _él_ ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, de todas las formas que pensó en reencontrarlo, nunca se hubiera imaginado precisamente _esa_. Tan encimada estaba que no se dio cuanta cuando los otros dos presentes se percataron de su presencia.

Sasuke no se encontraba mejor que la pelirosa, se estaba "divirtiendo" con esa chica rubia, y de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a frente con la persona que menos pensó ver en una situación así

- sakura- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, pero fue lo que hizo reaccionar a la pelirosa, quien como pudo salió del lugar tropezando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se hizo paso de entre la gente, las manos le temblaban y los ojos se le cristalizaron, como pudo le mando un mensaje de texto a Ino, avisándole, que regresaría temprano a casa de hinata y que no se preocuparan, que se había aburrido.

Salió del club y consiguió un taxi, no podía seguir allí, en el camino no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas pensando en la ironía del asunto, las cosas habían cambiado más de lo que ella creía y ya era muy tarde para rectificar el daño.

El camino hacia el verdadero amor es muy largo y complicado, Sasuke y sakura deberán aprender eso para poder entender que su camino es estar juntos sin importar nada.

_

* * *

_

Holaaaa… gente, se que demoré mucho en actualizar, pero es que de repente se me fue la inspiración y no quería escribir porque lo que escribiera no me iba a gustar así que decidí esperar un poco, afortunadamente volvió y pude seguir escribiendo ^-^

_Bueno como verán el capi esta mas largo, porque quise abarcar la pasarela y el reencuentro de Sasuke y sakura haaa… a que no se esperaban algo así ¿o si?_

_Bueno los dejo con la intriga del que pasará con neji y tenten muajajajaja… XD_

_Espero les alla gustado mucho y me dejen su review porque si no me muero de hambre, y gracias a todos los que se han sumado a mi historia, los que leen, los que me han agregado a favoritos y los que dejan sus alertas (aunque sigo son saber de que tratan XD)_

_Adiosssssssss…_

_Dejen review _


	9. Ámbar

**&&/capitulo 8: Ambar/&&**

sasuke no podía moverse debido al shock.

que demonios tenia kami en su contra para ponerlo en esta situación. Por un momento, al reaccionar, casi sale tras _ella_ pero se dio cuenta de que seria un error además que prefería no enfrentarse a ella en estos momentos, no estaba preparado.

- me voy- anunció fríamente a la chica que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba sentada sobre el lavamanos, y que ahora se estaba acomodando su ropa.

- ho vamos todavía podemos divertirnos- le dijo la chica acercándose a él provocativamente. - podemos ir a un hotel o algo así- volvió a hablar la chica pegándose a su cuerpo.- así no nos molestan-.

- mph no- dijo saliendo del baño, suerte que todos estaban en su mundo y no prestaban a tención a quiene salía o entraba.

Él incluido. Demonios!, él no planeaba esto, ni siquiera había pensado en volver a verla hasta esta mañana, de haber sabido que se la iba a encontrar... que, que se supone que habría hecho, no ir, evitar que lo viera en esa situación?, no, quizás fue mejor así. Le demostraría que no le importaba en absoluto lo que ella pensara de él y que no pensaba ni un momento en ella.

Aunque fuera mentira

No tenia ánimos para seguir allí, no dejaba de revivir el momento del reencuentro, ni su rostro. Rayos estaba más bella que nunca, ni que decir de su estilizado cuerpo, tres años habían hecho maravillas en ella.

Maldición, no debía pensar en eso, ella no era mas que una mentirosa y una manipuladora, no importa que tan hermosa estuviera nunca mas volvería a caer en sus engaños, nunca mas

Decidió enviarle un mensaje a naruto, informándole que se marchaba, y que se llevaba el volvo.

Después salió del lugar

**

* * *

**

"dobe me largo de aquí

**me llevo el volvo"**

**sasuke**

Naruto se encontraba conversando con una sonrojada hinata, cuando llego el mensaje de sasuke

- he!, ese dobe se ha llevado el volvo, rayos tendremos que regresar en taxi- dijo el hiperactivo rubio haciéndose escuchar a pesar del ruido existente.

- no te preocupes naruto, nosotros podemos ayudarles a buscar uno cuando se vallan- dijo hinata, sin embargo no fue escuchada por el rubio debido al ruido.

* * *

Neji no salía de su asombro, después de cruzar mirada con la chica conocida como ámbar no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, tenia que averiguar quien era y hablar con ella, cuando ella iba de regreso en la pasarela, él ya se encontraba atravesando la multitud para llegar hasta ella.

Logro llegar justo en el momento en que ella se alejaba por el pasillo.

- espera, ámbar- la llamó mientras la seguía

Tenten reconoció esa voz al instante. Demonios, que hacia neji siguiéndola, ¿la habrá reconocido?, entonces porque la llamaba ámbar?, decidió no arriesgarse y apresuró el paso, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, pues un segundo después un brazo la tomaba del brazo y la hacia voltearse hacia un par de ojos plateados que la miraban con una expresión que mostraba curiosidad, sorpresa y algo mas que no supo descifrar, solo pudo pensar en que explicación le podía a dar a esta situación.

Neji no salía de su asombro, esa chica era muy hermosa, mas incluso de lo que había pensado, sin embargo había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, sobre todo sus ojos, estaba casi seguro de haberlos visto antes, más de una ves. Además ella lo miraba con una extraña expresión, como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviera.

- disculpa por seguirte así, es que te vi y bueno yo.. este.. creo que estuviste maravillosa- le dijo él ¿avergonzado?, desde cuando el se avergonzaba

tenten se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta, aunque mas sorprendida estaba de escuchar esas palabras del chico considerado un genio,

¿de verdad el pensaba que había estado maravillosa? se sonrojo de sólo pensar que él creía que ella se veía linda.

Sin embargo, aún no estaba segura de si neji la había reconocido.

- hemm, gracias- dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa

- si.. y pues, ámbar es tu nombre?- pregunto él

Así que el no la había reconocido, valla no sabia si sentirse aliviada u ofendida, pero quizás fuera mejor así; de esa manera no tendría que darle explicaciones. De momento disfrutaría la ocasión, después de todo no todos los días tienes a tu mejor a migo y chico de tu sueños babeando por ti sin saberlo.

- bueno tu puedes llamarme así si quieres- dijo como si nada pero con un toque de coquetería a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo a su camerino.

- espera, eso es una respuesta?, nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto neji cuando ella ya había cerrado la puerta, pero alcanzó a escuchar que ella le respondía

- eso tenlo por seguro-

neji se quedo un rato parado como un idiota, hasta que vio llegar a un ¿tipo? muy afeminado, dirigiéndose a él, no al camerino, antes de entrar se le quedo viendo con curiosidad y le dijo

- que quieres guapo, esperas a alguien?- dijo con voz aguda

- he no solo quiero saber si ámbar volverá a presentarse aquí mañana- pregunto neji muy nervioso, ese tipo lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne

- mm... eso tendré que consultarlo con ella, pero en caso de que decida volver a presentarse no será mañana, quizás la próxima semana la puedas ver por aquí- respondió el tipo. - por cierto soy Lúis dijo extendiendo una mano.

- neji hyuga- respondió seco el chico, sin intenciones de devolverle el saludo, Lúis como si nada bajo su mano y entro al camerino

- chao guapo, le diré a ámbar que estuviste aquí, ahora si no te importa a ella le gusta mantener su identidad en incognito sabes, bueno chaito- dijo el/la antes de cerrar dicha puerta.

Neji no tuvo mas opción que irse, pero con la esperanza de volver a ver a ámbar.

tan absorto estaba neji en sus pensamientos que no se percató que dos chicas muy conocida para él pasaban a su lado y se adentraban en el camerino de la chica que seguramente le robaría el sueño esta noche.

- oye tenten que hacia mi primo fuera del camerino?- pregunto hinata a la ya nombrada mientras esta se encontraba haciendo sus típicos chonguitos.

- no me digas que te reconoció- le cuestiono la rubia

- no, no me reconoció, pero es extraño- dijo tenten dándose la vuelta y mirando a sus amigas.- creo que me estaba coqueteando, me dijo que había estado maravillosa y se veía nervioso- les explicó

Las dos chicas no salían de su asombro, ¿el todopoderoso genio neji hyuga nervioso?, ni siquiera hinata lo había visto así alguna vez

- estas segura tenten?- pregunto hinata poco convencida

- lo se es extraño pero eso me pareció se los juro, incluso le preguntó a lúis si iba a volver a presentarme- les explico tenten

- valla tenten quien diría que unos arreglitos a tu look harían que neji por fin te viera como algo mas que una amiga, debes aprovechar la oportunidad- le alentó Ino

- si, pienso lo mismo, tal vez no me halla reconocido pero estoy segura de que puedo hacer que me mire como una chica que como un amigo, al menos de esta manera- dijo tenten con ánimos.

hinata no dijo nada, ya que aunque le parecía una buena idea y una oportunidad para tenten, no estaba segura de como tomaría el asunto su primo sise llegaba a enterar, a neji no le gustaban las mentiras.

- oigan y sakura?- pregunto la pelicastaña

- nos envió un mensaje diciendo que se iba porque se sentía mal- respondió la rubia.- pero no se, es raro que no nos halla buscado, quizás deberíamos alcanzarla, después de todo la idea era estar todas juntas- propuso

- si tienes razón, deberíamos alcanzarla, después de todo yo ya terminé aquí, así que, nos vamos?- dijo tenten

- si- respondieron las dos

- _espero que sakura este bien-_ pesaron las tres chicas mientras se dirigían al coche.

_

* * *

_

ESTOY VIVAAAAAAAA!

_EJEM pues antes que nada lamento, de verdad lamento no haber actualizado la historia, y si todavía hay alguien por ahí que quiera leer mi historia, les prometo que trataré de actualizar, pronto_

_esq uff el la prepa esta gruesa_

_y aunque se que hay quienes ya tienen trabajo y van a la universidad pues debe ser mas difícil para ellos(as) pero que puedo decir, espero me perdones por estar ausente casi un año_

_y bueno espero que me dejen reviews, aunque se a nada mas para regañarme XD_

_bueno si les gusta la historia diganme y ya se que es muy poco lo puse para compensar todo el tiempo de espera, pero trato de reiniciarme en esto discúlpenme, aunque esto es mas nejiten en el próximo capi verán mas sasusaku y quizas ponga un recuerdo aún tengo la idea en la cabeza, bueno ya no molesto mas byeeee_

_Dejen reviews_

_PD:a todos lo que se unieron o unan en el futuro bienvenidos, y espero no decepcionarlos con la historia_

_**sakura-chan94**_


	10. Recuerdos agridulces

**&&/Capítulo 9: Recuerdos agridulces/&&**

Sakura se encontraba en casa de los hyuga. Recordando el momento de su reencuentro con sasuke, un sasuke que no se parecía en lo absoluto al chico que ella una vez quiso, a quien ella misma destruyo, le dolía admitir que no volvería a ver al sasuke dulce, tímido y tierno que ella tanto quería, el sasuke que la ayudo y apoyo en momentos tan difíciles para ella, el sasuke que aún conservaba en su corazón.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Los jardines de la secundaria eran grandes y espaciosos, y reflejaban una paz que contrastaba tanto con el ruido de los alumnos de la misma, se dijo sakura mientras buscaba un sitio tranquilo y alejado del ruido para sentarse y pensar._

_Esta mañana había discutido con orochimaru, y en estos_ _momentos prefería estar sola, no quería amargarles el día a sus amigas con su humor así que decidió decirles que necesitaba concentrarse para un examen de cálculo y que mejor forma que estudiando sin compañía. Ellas aceptaron de buena gana, pues ya sabían lo estudiosa que era su amiga y era mejor dejarla sola o no se concentraría, sin sospechar que ese no era el verdadero motivo de la preocupación reflejada en la cara de la pelirosa._

_Por fin encontró un lugar apartado de todos, debajo de un árbol grande y frondoso. Se recostó en el árbol y comenzó a recordar la discusión con su tío._

_Orochimaru estaba molesto porque había perdido una gran suma de dinero en un "negocio", y cuando sakura se había aparecido en su despacho diciéndole que ya hacia falta pagar la colegiatura del mes, este comenzó a gritarle que no tenia porque hacerlo, pues no era su responsabilidad, a lo que una enojada sakura le respondió_

_- ¡pero por supuesto que es tu responsabilidad, tu nos robaste todo lo que mi padre nos heredo a mamá y a mi, así que ahora mínimo tienes que cumplir con tus responsabilidades como tutor, tienes que pagar la colegiatura quieras o no, no es mi culpa que tus "negocios" hallan fracasado!- le había dicho sakura, lo cual le valió una cachetada por parte de orochimaru, que por suerte no había dejado marca, no habría sabido como explicárselo a sus amigas y profesores._

_No entendía como alguien tan vil como lo era Orochimaru podía ser hermano de alguien tan bueno como lo había sido su padre._

_No se dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado a llorar, solo que agradecía estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser escuchada por nadie en estos momentos._

_Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se permitía llorar libremente_

_Por todo: su padre; quien había muerto cuando ella tenia sólo 6 años, su madre quien había tenia que irse a América para luchar por levantar el negocio que le había sido entregado en pésimas condiciones, su tío; el ser mas vil que había tenido la desgracia de conocer._

_Era demasiado para una chica de 14 años, se dijo a si misma cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos._

_Pero su llanto se vio interrumpido cuando escucho el crujir de unas hojas. Levanto la vista lentamente, pensando en lo ridícula que seguramente se veía._

_Abrió los ojos totalmente cuando descubrió quien estaba parado justo delante de ella_

_Sasuke_

_- estas bien?- le pregunto él, parecía preocupado. Sin saber porque, se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, seguro el la consideraba una llorona. Sin embargo para su sorpresa su sorpresa, él la rodeo con sus brazos y ella se recargó n su pecho, no dejo de llorar hasta pasado un buen rato._

_Después de calmarse, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separo de sasuke, avergonzada aparto la mirada_

_- yo, lo lamento, seguro piensas que soy una llorona- dijo mirando al suelo, no quería que él pensara eso de ella, ni siquiera sabia aporque había actuado de esa manera, solo que al verlo allí sintió que podía confiar en él, que podía desahogar en él sus penas._

_Pero al levantar la vista, en ves de mirarla con burla o algo parecido, él solo la miró con una mezcla de ternura y comprensión, después sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió. Ella lo acepto, y después de limpiarse los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado, él hablo. _

_- no te preocupes, es bueno desahogar las penas, y es mas fácil si hay alguien para escucharte- le dijo a la vez que le sonreía. Al ver que ella pretendía devolverle el pañuelo le dijo.- no te preocupes, quédatelo._

_- gracias-. Sakura no recordaba porque había estado llorando, solo sabia que en estos momentos se sentía tan bien, por estar con él. Era la primera vez que hablaba con él después de ese extraño encuentro en los pasillos de la escuela, y ahora ella sabia que él le hacia sentir cosas que jamás había sentido por ningún otro chico._

_- se que no nos conocemos, y probablemente te moleste que te pregunte, pero ¿te puedo preguntar porque alguien tan linda como tu estaba llorando?- le preguntó, sasuke un poco avergonzado, sin mencionar sonrojado._

_Sakura se sonrojó, ¿el pensaba que ella era linda?, lo cierto es que no se consideraba fea, pero que él se lo dijera le hacia sentirse especial._

_- hee.. bueno.. en realidad no me molesta, es solo que a veces recuerdo cosas no muy buenas que han sucedido en mi vida- dijo sonriendo irónicamente._

_- lo siento, no quería que te pusieras triste, mira no se que es lo que ha pasado en tu vida pero, bueno.. yo.. solo quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo si así lo quieres claro- le dijo un muy sonrojado sasuke mientras desviaba la mirada._

_- gracias- le respondió sakura con una sonrisa sincera._

_Después de eso, sakura y sasuke se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol, de alguna manera no les resultaba difícil hablar sobre si mismos. En una hora, ella le contó que su padre había muerto cuando ella era muy joven, que su madre se encontraba en América tratando de salvar una empresa que se encontraba casi en la quiebra, y que ahora vivía con su tío, el cual no la trataba especialmente con cariño._

_Él le comentó que era el menor de la familia, pues tenía un hermano, Itachi, con el cual se llevaba bastante bien, que su padre tenía una agencia de coches, que su madre era ama de casa, y que no tenía muchos amigos porque era tímido._

_- pero eres amigo de naruto, el ser mas hiperactivo del mundo- le dijo sakura_

_- créeme fue el quien decidió ser mi amigo- le refuto sasuke, de repente consulto su reloj, y se paró como un rayo sacudiéndose el cabello.- rayos!, lo siento llego tarde a mi clase de trigonometría, nos vemos, espero que estés mejor y que hablemos otro día- dijo mientras se iba alejando._

_Sakura se encontraba perfectamente bien, el hablar con sasuke la había puesto de buen humor, además; él había dicho que esperaba que se volvieran a encontrar y hablar, no podía estar más feliz. Se quedó un rato más, pues ella tenía dos clases libres._

_Pasada una media hora decidió buscar a las chicas, las encontró en la cafetería de la secundaria. Ellas enseguida se dieron cuenta de lo feliz que se encontraba la pelirosa, y no perdieron tiempo, en cuanto sakura se sentó con ellas, comenzaron a cuestionarla._

_Cuando sakura les contó que había hablado con sasuke (ellas sabían los sentimientos de sakura hacia sasuke), ellas no cabían en su asombro y comenzaron a lloverle preguntas como:_

_¿Cómo fue?_

_¿Qué te dijo?_

_¿Qué dijiste tu?_

_Y aun sin fin de preguntas más._

_Después de eso, sasuke y sakura comenzaron a platicar cada vez mas seguido, entre ellos se había creado un fuerte lazo, tanto que ella le conto la estaba que su tío había realizado con la herencia que su padre les había dejado a su madre y a ella, también le dijo sobre su hobie favorito: cantar, y él le había contado que le gustaba componer aunque había dejado de hacerlo hace algún tiempo, también le habló sobre todas las chicas que lo habían lastimado. Ella se había mostrado comprensiva ante esto, pero no pudo evitar sentir rabia hacia esas chicas que habían lastimado a sasuke._

_Se prometió a si misma que ella jamás lo lastimaría si él le daba la oportunidad de estar en su vida como algo mas que una amiga._

**°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Pero no pudo cumplir su promesa, se dijo a sí misma mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Ella había sido quien mas daño le había hecho, pero no había tenido opción, se dijo a si misma.

Cuando vio el coche de las chicas llegar, trato de arreglarse un poco, apago las luces y simulo que dormía, sin embargo cuando ellas entraron, encendieron las luces y la despojaron de la cobija

- muy bien tu nos vas a decir porque te fuiste sin siquiera buscarnos- le reclamo una enojada Ino.- y ni simules que estas dormida porque vimos las luces prendidas al llegar y mir...- Ino se callo al ver el rostro de su amiga, su enojo fue sustituido por la preocupación.- sakura que tienes, porque estas así- le pregunto a la vez que la abrazaba para confortarla

- Ino, lo..lo vi, estaba con una tipa en el baño de mujeres- dijo sakura rompiendo a llorar, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

Ino, Tenten y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión y preocupación, después de todo si neji, sai y naruto iban a estar ahí, era lógico que sasuke también lo estuviera, pero nunca se imaginaron que sakura lo vería precisamente revolcándose con alguna tipa.

Después de todo, ellas sabían que sakura no lo había olvidado.

* * *

Sasuke no estaba mejor que sakura, estando ya en su cuarto, sólo podía recordar esos ojos verdes esmeralda mirarlo como si no lo reconociera, reflejaban dolor, tristeza.

No, debía ser algún especie de truco, ella solo quería burlarse de él, seguro ya sabia que estaba con esa chica y decidió que seria divertido desestabilizarlo. Pero esta vez estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que podía hacerlo caer en su juego dos veces.

Él ya no era el chico tonto que una vez estuvo enamorado de ella.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Sasuke no podía ser mas feliz, sakura y él eran ahora grandes amigos, hablaban de todo. Ella le había confesado su pasado y el porque estaba llorando aquel dia que la encontró en los jardines de la escuela. Y el por su parte, también le confesó sobre esas chicas que lo habían decepcionado y roto el corazón._

_Aunque había prometido no volver a enamorarse, no puedo evitar que ese sentimiento se colara dentro de él al conocer mejor a la pelirosa, estaba seguro que ella no era como las demás, ella no se fijaba solo en el físico, era natural, sencilla, sincera._

_Por eso decidió darse una oportunidad, tenia miedo de que ella lo rechazara, pero sabia que jamás jugaría con sus sentimientos ni lo despreciaría. Asi que decidió arriesgarse._

_Tenia un plan para declararse a sakura, y había pedido ayuda a sus amigas, ellas por supuesto estuvieron encantadas._

_Había empezado a componer de nuevo, y que mejor forma de declararse que con una canción. El plan consistía en que sus amigas llevarían a sakura al parque que se encontraba cerca de la secundaria donde asistían, seria un lugar poco concurrido donde él la estaría esperando y allí le diría todo. De acuerdo no era un plan muy elaborado, pero esperaba que funcionara._

_Se encontraba en el parque, ya todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba que sakura llegara, no podía negar que estaba muy nervioso, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada._

_Escucho cuando ella llegaba y se preparó para empezar, tomo su guitarra y cuando ella apareció frente a él, comenzaron a tocar los acordes de la guitarra, seguida por su voz _(la canción se llama **solo con mirarte **y la canta **A5,** les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen).

_Sólo con mirarte, sin decirte nada_

_Sucedió lo que temía, yo no lo sabía_

_Como música en el tiempo llena de melancolía_

_Vas quedándote en mi mente y no lo creía_

_Ganas de decirte tantas cosas_

_Susurrándote al oído que me siento vivo_

_Cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona_

_Y no encuentro palabras para describirlo._

_Cuando levanto la mirada, ella lo miraba con una expresión que el no pudo descifrar, pero sentía como su corazón latía fuerte, tuvo que cerar los ojos para continuar con la canción _

_Yo cierro los ojos, imagino años_

_Años de ternura, años suspirando_

_Años de locura, años sonriendo_

_Pero siempre imaginando que estás a mi lado_

_Mi corazón quiere, quiere ser sincero_

_Quiere que se entere Dios y el Mundo Entero_

_Esto que yo siento que es tan verdadero_

_Quiero que me mires y escuches mi sueño._

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Y nuestras almas estén unidas_

_Por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Tocar el cielo con tu cuerpo_

_Ilusionarme noche y día._

_Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y vio como ella sonreía mientras lagrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos, no sabia si era de tristeza o alegría, pero esperaba que fuera lo segundo_

_Yo sigo esperando que esta cobardía_

_Me abandone para siempre de noche y de día_

_Que me deje hablarte de cosas bonitas_

_Tan bonitas como para estar en tu vida_

_Ganas de decirte tantas cosas_

_Susurrándote al oído que me siento vivo_

_Cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona_

_Y no encuentro palabras para describirlo._

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Y nuestras almas estén unidas_

_Por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Tocar el cielo con tu cuerpo_

_Ilusionarme noche y día._

_Y así tenga que buscarte_

_Y recorrer el mundo entero_

_No perderé la ilusión ni un instante_

_Y decirte que... ¡TE QUIERO!_

_Cuando él dijo estas palabras vió como ella derramaba lagrimas y sonreía mas todavía, después se fue acercando a él, hasta quedar a poco menos de un metro, el la miró a los ojos y cantó la ultima parte de la canción_

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Y nuestras almas estén unidas_

_Por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida (yo quiero ser parte)_

_Enamorarte día a día (yo quiero ser parte)_

_Tocar el cielo con tu cuerpo_

_Ilusionarme noche y día. (yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser)_

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Tocar el cielo_

_Ilusionarme noche y día_

_Cuando termino, lentamente dejo la guitara en la banca situada al lado de él. Cuando volvió a mirarla ella le sonreía, después se arrojo a sus brazos, pasando sus brazos por su cuello y hundiendo su cara en su cuello_

_- yo también te quiero- le susurro al oído._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos completamente, ella lo quería. Paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la abrazo, hundió su cara en su cabello rosa, olía a cerezos, que curioso. _

_No podía dejar de sonreír. ¡Ella lo quería! No podía ser más feliz._

_Se separo de ella lo suficiente como para verla a la cara, ella sonreía y estaba sonrojada, no podía ser más hermosa, se dijo a sí mismo_

_- entonces, te gustaría ser mi novia?.- le preguntó él mirándola con ternura. Ella sonrió más y asintió mientras bajaba el rostro apenada. Eso le enterneció y con una mano, tomo su mentón y alzó su rostro, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, se fue acercando lentamente, pero ella aparto su rostro sonrojada._

_- lo siento estoy yendo muy rápido- se disculpó el, no quería que ella pensara que estaba desesperado o que quería propasarse._

_- no, no es eso- dijo ella mirándolo de nuevo, parecía nerviosa.- es que yo, yo…- suspiro antes de seguir.- yo nunca me he basado con nadie - dijo bajando la mirada muy sonrojada._

_Sasuke la miró con toda la ternura posible y volvió a lazar su rostro._

_- puedo esperar- le dijo mirándola a los ojos._

_- no quiero esperar- le respondió ella.- es solo que no quiero hacerlo mal y arruinarlo._

_- jamás lo arruinarías, créeme- le dijo, ella sólo sonrió y cerró los ojos, esperando._

_Sasuke se acercó lentamente a sus labios, quería ser lo mas tierno posible, cuando sus labio se tocaron, fue como si un millón de sensaciones lo inundaran, nunca se había sentido así, con nadie._

_Fue moviendo los labios sobre los de ella lentamente, mostrándole como debía hacerlo, guiándola. _

_Poco a poco ella comenzó a corresponderle, un poco torpe, pero segura._

_Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes, y se miraron a los ojos, comunicándose sin palabras._

_- es el mejor beso que me han dado- le confesó él, después de todo era verdad. Ella se sonrojo y le sonrió._

_Entonces él supo que ella era especial, mas especial de lo que se imaginaba._

**°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Pero todo fue una mentira, se recordó sasuke a sí mismo, una mentira.

Decidió ducharse para despejar su mente, después se acostó. Mañana seria un día muy largo, muy largo.

El camino del amor es complicado solo termina si uno deja de sentirlo, sasuke y sakura tendrán que luchar para recordar porque es que vale la pena mantenerlo con vida.

_

* * *

_

Holaaaaaaaa

_Ven, no los decepcioné, no tarde en actualizar, la verdad es que me hace tan feliz que aún me recuerden, mas aún que crean que es una buena historia enserio casi lloro T^T, me alegra que les este gustando, pues aquí tienen, un sasusaku en toda regla, la verdad a mi me encanto este capi, sobre todo el sasuke tierno x__, por cierto en el cap anterior tuve muchos errores que ya corregí, lo que pasa es que a mi lap no le funciona el Microsoft office y tuve que hacerlo en wordpad y pues ahí no te corrige los errores, pero ya lo corregí en mi compu de escritorio así que no se preocupen. _

_Gracias a _

**Tania56****: **gracias por la bienvenida, y que bueno que te gusto el cap, ya vez que no tarde jeje no te preocupes trataré de actualizar pronto y bienvenida de nuevo.

**Yoss: **bueno pues ya actualicé, espero te guste el cap

**-Sakuritah- :** bueno pos ya vez que si sigo con la historia y espero que te guste la continuación que le estoy dando, y bueno la verdad poco a poco se va a ir sabiendo jojo… gracias por leer.

**Setsuna17: **me alegro que te gustara el cap, espero que este te gusta todavía a mas, a mi me encanto XD

**asukasoad:** jeje bueno pues ya vez elegí el día sin saberlo XD, pues espero que te guste y la sigas leyendo, y no te preocupes no pienso desaparecer…de momento XD.

**Ary Hyuga: **wooow, enserio es de los que mas te gustan?, créeme que eso no me lo esperaba, pensé que quizás le iba a gustar a alguien, pero que fuera de sus favoritas que hace muy feliz :-D y me da ánimos para continuarla, espero que te guste el cap, es el que mas me a gustado a mi hasta ahora, y aunque es poquito me he esforzado, disfrútalo. Ho y gracias por el consejo, como mencione arriba el Microsoft office de mi lap no funciona y lo he tenido que hacer en worpad y pues ahí no te corrige los errores, pero ya lo corregí en mi compu de escritorio, y de hecho allí mismo hice este cap, por eso tiene menos errores XD, bueno gracias, bye.

**Chiharu Natsumi: **gracias por tu review, aunque solo me digas que esta lindo, no importa, lo importante es que te molestaste en escribir, y eso me da animos para seguir escribiendo a mi XD.

**nUzaKU: **bienvenida!, siempre es bueno tener nuevo lector, jeje. Que bueno que te guste la historia, y gracias por el comentario, espero que este cap te guste tanto como a mi, porque a mi me encantó XD

_También quiero agradecer a aquellos/as que me agregan a favoritos, y sus alertas, me gustaría que me dejaran reviews (si pueden) y me digan si les gusta mi historia._

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap_

_Bye_

**Sakura-chan94**


	11. La calma antes de la tormenta

**&&/Capitulo 10: La calma antes de la tormenta/&&**

Sakura se miro al espejo.

Bien, quizás no se veía perfecta, pero al menos no se notaba que estuvo llorando la noche anterior. Lo que menos quería era que Sasuke se diera cuenta, y peor que pensara que había sido por él, aunque fuera cierto.

Esta mañana su madre le había llamado a casa de Hinata para informarle que esta tarde se reunirían con los Uchihas, a lo que en un principio, Sakura había alegado que era muy pronto para conocerse, pero su madre había refutado su protesta diciéndole que mientras más pronto mejor.

Asi que en esos momentos se encontraba arreglándose para el tan "grato encuentro", nótese el sarcasmo.

Mientras se secaba el cabello, recordó la noche anterior, y su conversación con las chicas.

**°°°°°°°°Finflashback°°°°°°°°**

_Cuando Sakura dejó de llorar, se separó de Ino avergonzada_

_- Lo siento chicas, se que debe pensar que después de tanto tiempo ya no me importaría lo que pasara con Sasuke, créanme yo también lo esperaba- explico con una sonrisa irónica._

_Las chicas solo la miraron para después sentarse a su lado, se miraron entre ellas y después Tenten tomo la palabra._

_- en realidad, nosotras ya predecíamos que algo así iba a suceder, lo supimos desde que preguntaste por él- le dijo la castaña comprensiva_

_- sí, y perdóname que te diga esto amiga pero ya es hora de que te des cuenta que el Sasuke que tú querías ya no existe más- le dijo una frustrada Ino, no comprendía como ella seguía queriéndolo.- ya es hora de que dejes de culparte por lo que pasó, quizás lo que hiciste no fue lo mejor pero no fue tu culpa y además, tu no obligaste a Sasuke a cambiar. Él lo hizo porque quiso, así que deja de culparte, si sigues haciéndolo, él se aprovechará de esa debilidad cuando se reencuentren. Demuéstrale que también maduraste, quizás así algún día puedas explicarle porque hiciste lo que hiciste, pero no te dejes amedrentar-_

_Sakura nunca había escuchado a Ino hablar así, siempre había sido la chica despreocupada que prefería disfrutar el día a día, pero ahora comprendía que había juzgado mal a su amiga, y que a pesar de todo, tenía razón._

**°°°°°°°°Finflashback°°°°°°°°**

Después de reflexionar mucho sobre lo que Ino le había dicho, Sakura decidió que ya era hora de dejar atrás el pasado, era momento de vivir el presente.

Le demostraría a Sasuke que había superado el pasado, y que no permitiría que se burlara de ella, no mientras estuvieran comprometidos, y mucho menos cuando se casaran.

Sonrió con malicia.

Esperaba que Sasuke hubiera disfrutado de su noche de desenfreno, porque sería la última.

* * *

Sasuke no podía estar más frustrado, esta mañana sus padres le habían informado que en la tarde irían a conocer a su futura prometida y suegra.

Genial.

Las cosas no podían ir peor, eso, sumado al reencuentro de la noche anterior, solo pueden significar una cosa: desastre.

Trató de convencer a sus padres de que era muy apresurado y que era mejor esperar un tiempo más. Pero ellos habían negado con la cabeza y le había respondido que mientras más pronto, mejor.

Bufó, definitivamente kami lo odiaba. Sin embargo había lago que lo inquietaba: sabría Sakura que era él con quien debía casarse?

Debía de admitir que tenia curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría o reaccionó al saberlo. Aunque solo era eso, curiosidad.

Se dirigió hacia la ducha mientras pensaba en lo frustrante que era, cuando de repente se le vino a la mente una idea. Quizás no debería ver las cosas de forma negativa, después de todo este trato podría ofrecerle la revancha.

Sasuke sonrió. Mientras más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea, y estuvo pensando en ello hasta que salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cintura dirigiéndose hacia el armario en busca de ropa apropiada para la ocasión, aunque no estaba seguro de que como se debe vestir alguien que va a reencontrarse con su ex novia, quien lo engaño y ahora debe casarse con ella para salvar el negocio familiar, pensó con ironía.

Después de pensarlo mucho, llego a una conclusión. Este matrimonio le daría a él la oportunidad de devolverle a ella todo el dolor y las humillaciones por las que él paso.

Haría que se arrepintiera de haberse comprometido con él. La enamoraría y luego la despreciaría como ella lo había hecho con él.

Conforme con su plan, Sasuke salió de su habitación para encontrarse con sus padres, su hermano y su cuñada.

La hora había llegado.

* * *

El lugar era un desastre, chicas corriendo por allí, arrastrando a sus novios, los cuales tenían una expresión de aburrimiento absoluto.

De hecho todos los chicos parecían estar allí en contra de su voluntad. Todos, menos Naruto, se dijeron Neji y Sai al ver al rubio mirando de un lado a otro como si nunca hubiera visto un campo de futbol.

- chicos esto será divertido dattebayo!- chilló Naruto, y es que sólo a él se le ocurriría que es divertido ver un partido de mujeres.

- bueno yo iré a buscar a Ino, me acompañan?- dijo Sai

- vamos contigo- respondió Neji con aburrimiento, era mejor que estar allí a la vista de fanáticas locas.

- sí, me pregunto cómo se verá Hinata con uno de esos shorts que usan las futbolistas- pensó en voz alta Naruto, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del pelicastaño.

- cuidado con lo que dices dobe, que es mi prima- le advirtió Neji, a lo que el rubio tragó pesado, cuando se lo proponía Neji daba mucho miedo. No quería imaginar cómo sería de celoso cuando tuviera novia.

Cuando llegaron donde las chicas, los tres no pudieron evitar pasar saliva

Desde cuando los uniformes deportivos eran tan cortos y pegados, se preguntaron al ver a tres chicas conocidas acercarse a ellos.

De las tres, Ino era la única que parecía cómoda, e incluso feliz, mientras que a su lado Hinata y Tenten no paraban de estirar los diminutos shorts, la primera sonrojada y con evidente pena, y la segunda parecía más enojada que avergonzada, aunque eso no quitaba que lo estuviera.

Los tres chicos tenían la boca abierta a más no poder, aunque cierto castaño tenía el ceño fruncido.

En primer lugar porque no tenía intenciones de permitir que su prima saliera así a jugar, menos al darse cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía el pervertido de Naruto. Y en segundo, ¿desde cuándo Tenten tenía ese cuerpo? Se pregunto un poco frustrado.

Se veía tan… sexi

¡Maldición!

Desde cuando pensaba así de su amiga, él no era un maldito pervertido como Naruto, se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero es que nunca había visto a su amiga con algo más corto que unos jeans y una camiseta holgada, y el verla así, tan… expuesta despertó en él un sentimiento extraño, de protección y asombro.

A Ino esta reacción no le pasó desapercibida, así que acercándose a su novio lo saludó con un beso y después se alejó lo suficiente como para que pudiera admirarla.

- les gusta?- les preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta agregó.- yo misma los diseñé, son sexis y prácticos al mismo tiempo no creen?

- a mí

me gustan- dijo Sai, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de que otros viesen a su novia con tan poca tela, no le convenía discutir con ella sobre el asunto.

- Hinata te vez genial dattebayo- halagó Naruto, a lo que Hinata solo pudo articular un "gracias" antes de agachar la cabeza roja como un tomate.

- mph, Hinata no va a jugar vestida así- decretó el Hyuga, aunque en esos momentos no solo estaba pensando en su prima.

- en eso te equivocas Neji- respondió Ino con una mirada maliciosa.- porque si Hinata no juega con el uniforme que yo confeccioné, yo misma me encargaré de que Ámbar no vuelva a pisar el club konoha- terminó la rubia con una mirada de triunfo

- qué?, como demonios sabes… quien… de donde conoces tu a Ámbar?- cuestionó Neji, quien en su desesperación no noto como Tenten se ponía blanca como el papel.

- bueno, pues resulta que la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo sabes?- le respondió Ino mirando a Tenten disimuladamente.- y quizás pudiera conseguirte una cita con ella, pero sólo si permites a Hinata jugar con este uniforme- termino la rubia

Neji no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba su deber como primo de proteger a Hinata. Pero por otro estaba la oportunidad de conocer a la única que chica que había despertado su interés.

- está bien – decidió el castaño, después de todo, si alguien intentaba propasarse con su prima, el se encargaría de que no lo lograran. Y además tenía la oportunidad de ver a ámbar personalmente.

Tenten estaba sorprendida, sonrojada. Neji nunca había cedido cuando se trataba de su prima, ¿lo habría hecho por Ámbar?, se preguntó. Si era así no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz e ilusionada.

- por cierto Neji, no crees que Tenten se ve estupenda así, debería convencerla de usar ropa mas femenina, quizás faldas y blusas cortas no te parece?- dijo Ino como si nada, observando la reacción de ambos.

Neji dirigió su mirada hacia Tenten, y de nuevo trago saliva al ver las largas y firmes piernas de su amiga, además esa blusa se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y remarcaba sus…

¡Basta!

Se dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza. No, para él no era una buena idea tener que ver a su amiga vestida así todo el tiempo, sólo lo confundía y despertaba sus hormonas, porque eran eso, hormonas. Se dijo antes de responder

- Tenten puede vestirse como mejor le parezca- dijo con voz neutra, como si no le importase.

Tenten no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por un momento le pareció ver que Neji la miraba de forma diferente, como una chica, como a Ámbar. Pero debió equivocarse, porque su comentario dejó bien claro que no le importaba en absoluto el cómo se viera.

- chicas ya es hora, en poco tiempo comenzará el partido, vámonos- dijo dando media vuelta, para después dirigirse hacia el campo de futbol.

Ino y Hinata la siguieron no sin antes despedirse de los chicos. 15 minutos después todas estaban en sus posiciones, a la espera del silbatazo

Segundos después el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato.

_**El juego esta a punto de comenzar**_

A veces lo que necesitas esta más cerca de lo que imaginas, pero esta tan cerca que no lo podemos ver

_

* * *

_

Holaaa… aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, que les pareció?, creo que no estuvo mal, en el próximo cap ya verán el segundo encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura, se imaginan como será?

_Pues yo no jajaja, no mentira ya tengo algunas ideas en mente, solo es cuestión de pasarlas a la compu XD_

_Bueno mil gracias a todos aquellos que se molestan en leer mi finc, adoro que me dejen reviews y me alaga aunque sea nada más para decirme un ok o que está linda la historia, el capi anterior solo tuve 4 reviews __, pero aun así me gustaron _

_Se habrán dado cuenta algunos que cambie el summary de la historia, pero no se, ustedes díganme si les gusta, si no lo cambio otra vez. Acepto sugerencias XD_

_En fin, gracias también a quienes me agregan a favoritos y alertas, espero sigan leyendo y les siga gustando_

_Byeee_

**Sakura-chan94**


	12. ¿esto es un acuerdo?

**&&/Capitulo 11: ¿esto es un acuerdo?/&&**

Mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia el restaurante siguiendo a sus padres intentaba convencerse de que el sentimiento de anticipación solo era porque su venganza comenzaría cuando volviera a verla, solo por eso sentía un nudo en el estomago, nada más.

Cuando entro en el restaurante, busco con la mirada, hasta que esta se poso sobre dos mujeres cuyo cabello exótico era del mismo color.

Inconscientemente se paso las manos por sus ya desordenados cabellos, no dejo de caminar hasta que se topo con esos ojos esmeraldas que lo habían cautivado la primera vez que los había visto.

Cuando Sakura y su madre (era más que obvio que la mujer que se encontraba al lado era la madre de Sakura, no podían ser mas idénticas) se pusieron de pie, el pudo apreciarla mucho mejor que la noche anterior cuando se habían visto.

Su aspecto había cambiado en esos tres años transcurridos, su cabello era más largo y ondulado, su rostro era más fino, sus pómulos mas marcados y el resto de su cuerpo había desarrollado curvas donde antes no las había. Sakura levaba una falda arriba de las rodillas de mezclilla, y una blusa de tirantes con escote "v" un poco ceñida.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, su venganza seria más dulce de lo que se imaginaba.

Cuando Sakura vio la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Sasuke, supo que convivir con el no sería fácil. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie la volviera manipular nunca más, ya había pagado caro por eso la última vez.

Sin embargo al verlo no puedo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir a una velocidad increíble, pero se dijo que tenía que controlarse, no podía dejar que el notara su nerviosismo, así que levantó el rostro y lo miro desafiante

- buenos días Sukio, lamentamos la tardanza; ya sabes que el trafico es horrible en las mañanas- comenzó a hablar la madre de Sasuke mientras tomaban asiento.- valla pero mira tienes una hermosa hija, es idéntica a ti Sukio- dijo Mikoto cuando reparó en Sakura, haciendo sonrojar a esta última.

- no te preocupes Mikoto, y gracias por el halago, debo decir que tu hijo Sasuke también es muy guapo, y estoy segura de que tanto él como Sakura se llevaran de maravilla-

- bueno ya está bien, hay que presentar a los chicos- les interrumpió Fugaku al ver como su esposa y su futura consuegra comenzaban a distraerse.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke escucharon esto, se levantaron de sus asientos. Sakura no estaba segura de que hacer, ya que al parecer los padres de Sasuke no sabían de ella, o al menos no de su pasado; no estaba segura de sí debería actuar como si no lo conociera.

Al advertir su duda, Sasuke se apresuro a intervenir, no le convenía que sus padres supieran su pasado. Eso podría provocar que el trato se rompiera, y eso afectaría a las dos familias.

- Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto conocerte y espero que podamos llevarnos bien, ya que sería lo más conveniente dada nuestra situación, y llámame Sasuke por favor, sería una tontería que nos llamemos por nuestros apellidos- se "presento" mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirosa para depositar un suave beso en el dorso, ignorando la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió al tocarla.

Sakura se sonrojo, pero al comprender la indirecta de Sasuke, decidió que lo mejor era que solo ellos supieran la verdad.- mucho gusto Sasuke, yo soy Sakura Haruno, y también puedes llamarme Sakura. Yo también espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien- dijo mientras retiraba su mano despacio para no parecer tan brusca, pero dándole una clara señal de que no le agradaba su contacto. A lo cual el Uchiha simplemente sonrió de una forma que a la Haruno le dio escalofríos, algo no andaba bien en todo esto.

Mientras los padres de ambos sonreían por su aparente logro, Itachi miraba a su hermano con desconfianza, algo no le cuadraba en todo esto, no estaba seguro de porque pero le daba la sensación de que su hermano estaba fingiendo.

- bueno chicos, no vale la pena que les expliquemos porque estamos aquí, ya que ustedes lo saben muy bien. En realidad solo venimos para presentarnos- comenzó a decir Mikoto.- Sakura, yo soy la madre de Sasuke, por favor dime Mikoto, y espero que aunque este sea un matrimonio de conveniencia para todos, puedas llegar a querer a mi hijo y el a ti- dijo emocionada mientras tomaba ambas manos de la chica y la miraba con esperanza

- no se preocupe señora Uchi.. Mikoto, yo espero lo mismo- respondió Sakura, aunque su voz no se escucho tan segura como ella hubiera querido, nunca había sido buena para mentir.

Sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta, nadie excepto Itachi, quien cada vez encontraba la situación más rara. Algo no encajaba ahí.

- bueno Sakura, yo soy Fugaku Uchiha el padre de Sasuke, pero puedes llamarme Fugaku- dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza en forma de saludo. A lo cual Sakura respondió igual, con un "mucho gusto"

- hola, yo soy Hikari Uchiha, esposa de Itachi, y espero que seamos buenas amigas- se presento mientras extendía una mano.

- un gusto yo también espero que seamos amigas- le respondió Sakura tomando su mano y sonriendo con sinceridad.

- Itachi Uchiha, un gusto- fue lo que dijo Itachi cuando se presento, aun con la duda en sus ojos.

Sakura solo sonrió nerviosa, tenía la sensación de que el hermano de Sasuke sabia quien era, bueno no sería raro que su hermano lo supiera después de todo recordaba que Sasuke siempre hablo de lo bien que se llevaban.

- bueno ya que se han presentado todos, es hora de dejarlos solos para que se conozcan- dijo Sukio mientras todos se levantaban de la mesa.- en realidad el propósito de esta reunión era presentarnos y después dejarlos solos para que convivan y hablen de ustedes sin interrupciones. Por cierto Sakura estaré en casa de los Uchihas así que no te preocupes no reuniremos allí en unas horas, Sasuke te llevará.- le dijo a su hija mientras caminaba junto a los demás Uchihas.

Sakura se quedo congelada, ellos ¿solos? No puede ser, sabía que ese momento llegaría pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Miró a Sasuke quien no parecía afectado por la decisión, más bien parecía satisfecho, otro escalofrió le recorrió entera, esto no era parte del plan.

Sasuke no cavia en su gozo, en principio le sorprendió el hecho de que su padre insistiera en que él se fuera en su coche, pero después pudo adivinar que el motivo seria ese. Aunque no le agradaba la idea de quedarse solo con ella, podía a provechar la oportunidad para dejar claras algunas cosas.

- no se preocupen, yo me encargare de llevar a Sakura, y también de que la pase bien- dijo Sasuke a todos mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos, despreocupado.

Todos, excepto Sakura y Sasuke, satisfechos con la respuesta salieron del local.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar, sentándose de nuevo, y colocando sus manos entrelazadas para después recargar su cabeza, mirándola.

Sakura dio vuelta en su eje para encararlo, su cara había cambiado de expresión, la miraba con burla y con descaro. Desafiándola

Pues bien, si Sasuke quería jugar, jugarían. Se dijo mientras lo miraba con la misma expresión en su rostro.

* * *

El partido fue, muy a pesar de las expectativas de los chicos, de lo más entretenido. Quizás las chicas no jugaran tan bien como la mayoría de los hombres, pero entre ellas tenían lo suyo. Sobre todo cierta morocha a la cual Neji no podía dejar de ver, y es que ese uniforme era de lo más atrevido que jamás había visto usar a su amiga, lo lucia tan bien que hacía que más de un chico pusiera atención, no precisamente al partido.

Es que ese maldito uniforme no se quedaba quieto, se movía cada vez que Tenten corría, marcando sus piernas

-_mierda, desde cuando Tenten tiene unas piernas tan… sexys-_ pensó el castaño, cuando había llegado hasta ese punto se reprocho. Tenía que dejar de ver a su amiga de esa manera, se dijo. Pero le era tan difícil.

Cuando el partido termino, Neji suspiro con alivió. O bueno eso hasta que vio como un par de chicos se acercaba a la castaña con intenciones nada buenas, se dijo.

Cuando vio como Tenten intentaba esquivarlos, se levanto del las gradas para ir en apoyo de su amiga. Vio como uno de ellos la tomaba del brazo a la fuerza mientras Tenten forcejeaba, una furia ciega corrió por sus venas y se apresuro a llegar.

Cuando llegara le partiría la cara a esos tipos, como se atrevían a tocarla siquiera, se dijo furioso; cosa bastante rara en él ya que Neji era el tipo que controlaba siempre sus sentimientos e impulsos.

Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando vio como Tenten se soltaba del tipo y le daba una certera patada en partes que hasta a él le dolieron. Ciertamente no le sorprendió la acción de su amiga, pero se quedo estático cuando ella lo miro, y sin ni siquiera saludarlo se dio la vuelta y se alejo de él como si no lo soportara.

¿Qué demonios pasaba allí?

* * *

- hola Sa-ku-ra, cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿no te parece?- le dijo el Uchiha mientras observaba como la oji jade tomaba asiento justo frete a él, muy a pesar de lo que expresara exteriormente, su corazón latía muy deprisa para su propio gusto al tiempo que una sensación agridulce se instalaba en su pecho.

- quizás no lo suficiente- susurro Sakura mientras tomaba asiento, al quedarse solos experimento una sensación de opresión en el pecho, aun no estaba preparada para hablar con él a solas, pero tal parece que tendría que hacerlo en ese momento.

- y dime, cuantos chicos mas han pasado por tu lista de decepciones?- cuestiono él mientras la miraba duramente.

- más bien dime tu cuantas chicas mas te has llevado tu a la cama?- refuto ella, mientras alzaba el mentón desafiante.

- celosa?- se burlo Sasuke, aunque por dentro no sabía porque esa idea le resultaba tan agradable (bien quizás si lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo).

Ella solo sonrió burlona antes de mirarlo.- no, más bien lo decía porque espero que haigas disfrutado tu conquista de anoche, porque habrá sido la última- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente, ahora sin rastro de burla.- no voy a permitirte que mientras estemos comprometidos y casados te "diviertas" como supongo lo llevas haciendo.

- hmp, eso depende de cómo estés dispuesta a compensarme- declaro Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sakura lo mas que se lo podía permitir la mesa. Quedo a unos centímetros de su rostro.- porque no pretenderás que me quede como un santo si tu no me sa-tis-fa-ces, ne Sakura?- ante este comentario la pelirosa no pudo más que sonrojarse, a lo cual él se reprocho por pensar que se veía tan inocente con ese sonrojo, ja de inocente no tenia de nada; se recordó con firmeza.

- estás loco- le respondió Sakura mientras lo empujaba de nuevo a su lugar, podía sentir su rostro ardiente, él no podía pensar en que ella y él… no era estúpido, decidió cambiar de tema.

- este es un matrimonio de conveniencia para ambos, así que concéntrate en eso y no en asuntos que son irrelevantes- dijo aun sonrojada pero más calmada. – te recuerdo que este matrimonio es con el fin de que tu familia no pierda su empresa, ni yo la mía, concentrémonos en eso-

-muy bien- dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía serio.- pero quisiera saber cual es motivo por el cual necesitas casarte conmigo, porque al parecer tú ya sabes el mío, sin embargo yo no conozco sus motivos.

- en resumen, si no me caso poco después de cumplir los 18 años, Orochimaru podría hacerse dueño de la empresa, ya que mi madre quedaría a cargo pero por ser hermano de sangre, él podría iniciar un juicio para disponer de ella, así que la única forma segura es que yo como dueña legitima maneje la empresa en cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad y este casada- explico ella, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta al pensar en todo lo que sacrificaría si las cosas no resultaban.

Sasuke solo la miro por largo rato, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

- espera, Orochimaru es tu tío?, la mima persona que intenta hundir la empresa de mi familia?- dijo con incredulidad, no podía imaginarse que fuera tan despiadado como para dejar a su sobrina en la calle, en cuanto a lo de su empresa, no lo aprobaba pero después de todo no los conocía. Pero a su sobrina?

- sí, se que suena increíble, incluso a personas que lo conocen superficialmente piensan que es una buena persona y que se preocupa por su sobrina. Pero no es así, es la persona más retorcida que conozco- dijo, en su voz se reflejaba una mezcla de rencor y dolor, Sasuke se pregunto que le habría hecho ese desgraciado para que ella se mostrase así mientras una ola de furia lo recorría. Pero rápidamente se controlo, a él no tenía por qué afectarle, después de todo ella no era muy diferente de su tío, se dijo. Aunque le costaba verla como alguien tan despiadado.

- será mejor que nos vallamos, ya me he aburrido de estar aquí- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida.

- tú siempre te aburres de todo fácilmente he?- dijo Sasuke por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Sin embargo Sakura lo escucho, pero decidió ignorar el comentario, así como el dolor que le produjo que él pensara eso de ella.

Salieron del local, y fueron hacia un auto convertible negro azulado (como el cabello de Sasuke xD), subieron y se dirigieron hacia la mansión Uchiha.

**No se imaginaban lo que les esperaba**

* * *

_Ok, ok_

_Lo siento se que demore bastante en actualizar pero se descompuso mi lap, y me la devolvieron cuando entre a la escuela, y no imagine que este año fuera a ser tan difícil (algunos maestros no sabes que tenemos una vida ¬-¬*)_

_En fin para quienes siguen este finc, mil disculpas y gracias por leerme, espero poder actualizar pronto, y si quieren leer mi one-shot es de Edward/Bella para quienes les gusta crepúsculo, y si no, pues al menos dejen un review a este finc, para que me anime más rápido xD_

_Bueno gracias a _**shussun, **por preocuparse y recordarme que hay quienes quieren seguir leyendo y les gusta lo que escribo ^-^

En fin, también gracias todos/as los que me siguen, espero les guste este cap y aunque es corto opinen.

Bye

PD: aunque no tengan cuenta pueden comentar, no se contengan comente, comenten xD


	13. Declaraciones inesperadas

**&&/Capitulo 12: Declaraciones inesperadas/&&**

De camino a la casa Uchiha se hizo un silencio incomodo, Sakura miraba el paisaje mientras Sasuke se concentraba en el camino. Sin embargo ninguno podía evitar fijar la vista en el otro de vez en cuando, apartándola avergonzados cuando eran pillados por el otro.

Sasuke no podía evitar sentir una punzada de rencor mezclada con la decepción y el deseo, que inútilmente trataba de reprimir. Había esperado que cuando volviera a verla no sentiría nada más que repulsión y odio hacia ella, por eso le sorprendió cuando se descubrió mirándola con demasiado interés.

Pero era algo que no podía evitar, a pesar de saber el tipo de persona que era, reconocía que se había convertido en una chica sumamente hermosa físicamente, y aunque no contaba con que al verla de nuevo, encendería en él el deseo, se dijo a si mismo que podría usar ese elemento a su favor. Se había dado cuenta de las miradas que Sakura de dirigía de vez en cuando y supo que él tampoco le era indiferente.

Sonrió cruelmente

Eso era mejor aún, aprovecharía la situación y aria que se enamora de él, y en momento menos esperado le aria pagar de la misma forma, o peor, el dolor que él mismo vivió por su culpa. Y así el podría dar por terminada su venganza y olvidarse por fin de ella.

Sakura nunca había sido fanática de la velocidad, por eso cuando Sasuke rebasó el límite de velocidad se agarro firmemente del su asiento. Miró a Sasuke con temor, él sabía perfectamente de su miedo, aunque cavia la posibilidad que lo hubiese olvidado. Sin embargo cuando lo vio sonreír de lado supo que él no lo había olvidado ¡lo estaba haciendo adrede!

Bien, se dijo a sí misma, podría soportarlo y además tampoco tenía el valor de enfrentarlo; había sido suficiente ya con lo sucedido en el restaurante. Dejo de pensar cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke

- he estado pensando, como se que este trato no es un plan de tu adorado tío, tu madre y tu de apoderarse de la empresa Uchiha?, después de todo para que esperar un año y medio cuando en unos meses podría obtener la empresa- espeto Sasuke mientras la miraba de reojo.

Sakura se puso blanca como el papel al comprender lo que él decía, para después adquirir un rojo carmín en toda la cara por la furia que la cegó.

- de no ser porque vamos en un coche y tú estás manejando, te juro que te golpearía con todas mis fuerzas- dijo entre dientes mientras trataba de controla su ira la cual no hacía más que crecer.- escúchame bien, nunca, jamás me complotaría con al quien tan rastrero y repulsivo como Orochimaru- declaro mirándolo a los ojos con ira y tristeza, recordando a la única persona culpable de todas sus desgracias.- no se te vuelva a ocurrir pensar algo así-

Sasuke solo pudo guardar silencio, los sentimientos que reflejaban sus ojos, la ira, el odio. Si antes había tenido dudas, ahora estaba seguro de que ella guardaba un gran rencor a ese tipo, se cuestionó que le habría hecho para que no quisiera hablar de ello. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que no era de su incumbencia

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron en el trayecto, cuando llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke bajo primero y sin preocuparse por Sakura, quien salió apresurada detrás de él; entro en la mansión y se dirigió hacia la sala principal, donde estaban sus padres y la madre de Sakura.

En cuanto entraron, sus padres le miraron con algo de sorpresa.

- Sasuke hijo, no pensamos que regresarían tan pronto, creímos que se tomarían su tiempo para conocerse- comento la madre de Sasuke un poco nerviosa.

- de hecho mamá, decidimos que mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos, le mostraré a Sakura los cambios que ha habido en su ausencia. Pero creímos que era mejor descansar hoy, ya que ha sido un día un poco ajetreado- explicó Sasuke, a lo que Sakura se le quedo mirando sin ocultar su sorpresa, ¿Cuándo lo habían decidido?

- entonces es mejor así, porque aún tenemos algo más que decirles- hablo esta vez Fugaku con su expresión seria de siempre, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar los nervios de Sakura.

* * *

Por otro lado…

Tenten caminaba furiosa hacia los vestidores, después del partido aún seguía enfadada por la reacción del ojiblanco, y su humor empeoró con la intervención de esos chicos tontos que no hacían más que enfurecerla más. Frunció el seño con frustración.

¡Como podía Neji ser tan estúpido!

Como no se dio cuenta que su supuesta Ámbar, no era otra sino ella!

Y se decía un genio, se dijo con sarcasmo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar la razón de sus pensamientos se atravesó en su camino, genial.

- que quieres- dijo cortante, le había estado ignorando a propósito para no soltarle cualquier improperio, con lo furiosa que estaba no le sería difícil.

- que pasa Tenten, porque te comportas así ¿hice algo que te molestara?, o es que andas en tus días?- pregunto Neji serio y un tanto apenado en su última pregunta. Pero dispuesto a saber porque por primera vez en esos años de amistad, su mejor amiga se comportaba de esa manera con él.

Tenten se puesto roja a más no poder, tanto por la furia como por la vergüenza. Pero tratando de calmarse le respondió más tranquila.

-no es eso Neji, es algo que ni con toda tu genialidad podrías comprender, lo siento pero ahora no estoy de humor- le explico mientras entraba en el vestidor de mujeres, dejando a Neji confundido. ¿Algo que él no entendería?

Caminó confundido buscando a los demás, en el camino encontró a Ino y a Sai, y decidió que quizás ella podría decirle que le sucedía a su mejor amiga. No estaba muy acostumbrado a pedir ayuda, pero no sabía que mas hacer, Tenten no estaba dispuesta a decirle que le sucedía.

Cuando termino de contarles lo sucedido, los tres se sumieron en el silencio, hasta que Ino rompió a carcajadas y ellos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

Ella de momento encontró divertida la situación, bien si Neji no podía entenderlo, ella le daría un empujoncito.

- es fácil Neji- hablo la rubia mientras recuperaba la compostura- que es aquello imposible de comprender hasta para los genios?- cuestionó la chica, y antes de que ellos siquiera pudieran reflexionar dijo- el amor! Es obvio nuestra Tenten está enamorada!

Tras esa declaración, Ino vio como el Hyuga perdía el color del rostro, y sonrió complacida, sería muy divertido ver al Genio perder la compostura.

Neji no dejaba de recordar lo dicho por una de las mejores amigas de Tenten. Enamorada?, nunca se le paso eso por la mente, pero ¿de quién? No conocía a nadie que le pudiese gustar a su mejor amiga, aunque por otro lado, ella nunca le había dicho que tipo de chicos le atraían.

Sin embargo no podía evitar que le incomodara el pensar que Tenten estaba enamorada de alguien, bien si ese era el caso, él averiguaría quien era y se aseguraría que fuese lo suficientemente bueno para su amiga. Aunque no entendía por qué razón, no podía imaginarse a Tenten con alguien sin sentir una punzada extraña en el estomago (a eso se le llaman celos Neji ¬¬)

Cuando Sai e Ino se quedaron solos, este volteo a ver a su novia con reproche.

- Ino porque hiciste eso, no pasara mucho antes de que Neji se dé cuenta de que Tenten está enamorada de él- le cuestiono preocupado. Ya que todos menos Neji y Naruto eran consientes de los sentimientos de Tenten. Y no sabían que consecuencias podría traer el que Neji se enterara.

- nee Sai-kun, Neji puede ser un genio, pero es un completo inútil a la hora de hablar de amor- explico la ojiazúl muy segura de sí misma- pero en todo caso es hora de que Neji se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de Tenten, y de los suyos. Quizás si él cree que la está perdiendo se da cuenta de que siente algo más que amistad por ella- finalizó

- sí, pero y si Neji no siente nada por Tenten- dijo Sai preocupado

-entonces que así sea, por lo menos Tenten no estará esperanzada todo el tiempo, y podrá hacer lo posible para olvidarlo y conocer a otro chicos- respondió mas seria la chica.- pero si no me equivoco Neji siente algo más que una simple amistad, solo es cuestión de que él mismo se dé cuenta-

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron los dos adolecentes presentes en la habitación.

-sé que es un poco apresurado, pero después de pensarlo bien decidimos que sería lo mejo chicos- hablo Mikoto.

- si hija, por cómo está la situación con la nueva empresa aún no puedo disponer de tiempo para arreglar lo de una casa propia, y los padres de Sasuke insistieron en que nos quedáramos aquí durante una temporada, solo el tiempo necesario para terminar los tramites de la empresa y de nuestro nuevo hogar- explico la madre de Sakura preocupada al ver a su hija adquirir un tono mas pálido de lo normal.

-además pensamos que es una manera de que se conozcan más profundamente, que tengan una idea de cómo será su vida de casados y que aprendan a convivir- concordó el padre de Sasuke, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a este ultimo al ver que comenzaría a protestar.

- pero mamá, es un poco apresurado- dijo Sakura nerviosa, el solo hecho de imaginarse compartiendo casa con el Uchiha le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- lo sé, pero me temo que es nuestra única solución de momento, por favor entiende- pidió Sukio Haruno mientras la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Sakura bajo el rostro derrotada, nunca podría negarle nada a su madre. Por su parte Sukio sonrió al ver ese gesto, conocía tan bien a su hija como para saber lo que significaba, tenía la esperanza de que al final todo saliera bien y que Sakura, tanto como Sasuke se enamoraran en ese lapso de tiempo.

Por su parte, Sasuke mantenía una lucha de miradas con su padre, intentando comprender como su vida había cambiado tanto en solo dos días, como su futuro se encontraba ahora atado a la única mujer que él detestaba y deseaba con la misma intensidad. Con la mente confusa y sin decir una palabra, salió de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación.

La sala quedo en silencio ante la abrupta salida del peliazúl, por lo que la señora Uchiha se apresuro a hablar.

- bueno, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo déjame mostrarte tu cuarto Sakura, Sukio ya está instalada- le explico mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

- está bien- respondió la aludida, seguían confundida por el giro de los acontecimientos que había tenido su vida. Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho la mayoría de lo que su futura suegra le decía, hasta que casi choca con ella.

- bien esta es tu habitación, espero que te agrade la decoré yo misma, aunque bueno tu madre ayudo un poco- dijo Mikoto emocionada mientras le mostraba el interior de su alcoba.

Se quedo sorprendida al entrar, a diferencia de muchas, no era el tipo de chica que decoraba su habitación de rosa, y encontró agradable la habitación color verde, algo mas pálido que el de sus ojos, la cama tenía una sobrecama color roja que contrastaba con el fondo, pero que de alguna manera hacia juego con la habitación, había un gran ropero un una esquina de la habitación y dos metros más allá estaba un hermoso tocador. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue una gran ventana al otro lado de la habitación, se acercó hasta quedar a unos pasos de la misma.

Le maravilló la vista, había una especie de pequeño bosque, y unos metros más adelante se encontraba una fuente (no soy buena para explicar estos detalles, pero imagínenselo al estilo el jardín de Hércules cuando tiene una cita con Megara xD).

- sí, es hermoso verdad? Sé que esto no es lo que esperabas en tu regreso a Tokio, pero espero que te agrade tu nuevo hogar y que tu y mi hijo logren entenderse, bueno te dejo para que descanses hoy a sido un día difícil para ti- dijo Mikoto mientras salía de la habitación. Sin embargo Sakura apenas se dio cuenta, pues se encontraba sumida en su propio mundo.

- mi nuevo hogar- suspiró mientras se recostaba en la enorme cama- espero sobrevivir a esto- exclamo mientras se iba quedando dormida.

* * *

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto el hombre sentado en el sillón de cuero.

- sí señor, hoy se ha reunido con su madre y con la familia Uchiha- explicó un hombre de unos 33 años.

- valla, así que mi querida sobrina ha vuelto a su hogar jajaja- se rio macabramente el susodicho, sin embargo su rostro adquirió un semblante serio mientras miraba a su subordinado- quiero que averigües que hacían ellas reunidas con los Uchihas y qué relación mantienen.

- si señor- respondió este mientras se retiraba silenciosamente.

- nos volveremos a encontrar mi querida sobrina, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya- exclamo sombrío.

**La obscuridad es aquello que se encuentra dentro de todo ser, pero en unos ha sido tanta que los ha consumido por completo.**

* * *

_Ok ok, se que he fallado, que prometí capítulos hace mucho, pero en serio no creí que este semestre fuera tan pesado, de verdad lo lamento. Pero espero poder compensarlas estas vacaciones, solo espero no se valla mi inspiración xD_

_De nuevo agradezco a _**shussun **_por recordarme el seguir con la historia, díganme que les pareció este cap, en lo personal me gusto el nejiten jaja, ahora que sucederá? Ni yo lo se xD. Oh y lamento si hay faltas de ortografía estaba apurada por publicar y no sé si me salte alguna al revisar_

_Gracias a todas las que aún lean esta historia, espero que comenten y me hagan saber que aún hay alguien ahí XD_

_Bye_

_P.D. recuerden que aunque no tengan cuenta pueden comentar, así que no se contengan xD_


End file.
